Blood is Thicker
by SherazadeVader
Summary: When imperial troops arrive in Tatooine in search of the droids, Luke tries to defend his parents...from Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

This is all George Lucas Universe...I onlywrite for fun.

**Blood is Thicker**

_Tatooine_

Luke Lars was extremely bored. He had cleaned up two droids his father had bought from the Jawas.

At the dinner table Luke approached his father. "Biggs has just sent his application to the academy, I was thinking that I could send mine too."

"No, Luke, next year."

"But father…"

"Not a word about it."

Luke got up, left his food untouched. "I'll never get out of this dustball of a planet!"

"Luke, you must eat," Beru tried to convince the young man but he left.

"Owen," she started. "You can't keep him forever, you know."

"I'll make it up for him next year," he replied.

Luke felt bad leaving the table being rude to his mother. Beru has been an angel and he regretted his actions. He was returning to the table in time to overhear his parents talking.

"He has too much of his father on him," said Beru.

"That's what I am afraid of," Owen replied.

Luke entered.

"What do you mean, father?"

"Luke, there is something you need to know…" Beru whispered.

"No, Beru." Owen intervened

"He must know."

"What is it mother?"

"We love you, don't you ever forget that…there is no easy way to say that…

you were adopted."

Luke lowered his head. "I know, mother."

"You do?"

"Somehow I always knew. But I love you both."

"Who were my parents?"

Beru and Owen looked at each other.

"Your father's name was Anakin Skywalker. Your mother was Padme Naberrie Skywalker," she said. "But nobody is to know that, it is supposed to be a secret."

"But why?"

They wouldn't say.

On board of _Executor _Darth Vader paced furious. He had to return to that dreaded planet, old memories were returning but he had a duty to accomplish. There were rebel activities spotted in the outer rim and any rebellion activity should be crushed.

Vader approached Admiral Piett. "Prepare me my shuttle."

"Yes, my lord."

While the Lars family slept, R2D2 left towards the mountains.

Luke couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about the sentence he heard but could not understand. /_he has much of his father_…/ His foster parents would not reveal the

secret about his parents. Before the suns rose, Luke went to the shop.

"Master Luke, oh my!"

"Where is R2?" Luke asked.

"Master Luke, he left.."

"Left, where?"

"He is looking for his old master…Obi Wan Kenobi"

"Obi Wan…I wonder if is old Ben Kenobi. Come, lets go."

Luke took the T 16 skyhopper and left towards Ben Kenobi's lair.

Darth Vader was piloting his shuttle and a message came.

"Lord Vader, we've located the droids. It was purchased by a farmer by the name of

Owen Lars."

_/I was hoping you would come, I believe you are my stepbrother…/_ a memory from old past.

"Retrieve the droids," Vader said.

"Yes, my lord."

Meanwhile at Ben's place Luke presented the astromech droid

"This droid has a message for you."

As the message plays, Luke observes the young woman.

"Luke, I must speak to your father. There is too much at stake. I need to go to

Alderaan and you must come with me."

"My father will never let me."

"Let me talk to him."

"They told me the truth, they are not my real parents," Luke said with a hint of sadness.

"So he finally came to his senses," said Obi-Wan.

"You knew that?"

"I knew your father," he turned around and took a lightsaber. "Here, take this."

"What is this?"

"This is a weapon of a Jedi, a noble weapon. It belonged to your father."

"My father was a Jedi! No wonder my parents were so afraid to tell me!"

Darth Vader passed by a graveyard.

_Shimi Skywalker_

Read the greavestone

/_Don't look back_/ her voice echoed in his mind…

When Vader arrived at the moisture farm he saw Owen and Beru terrified.

A stormtropper approached. "My lord, the droids are not here."

"Where are the droids?" the dark lord's voice gave chills to the frightened couple.

Owen held Beru on his arms. "I really don't know, my lord," Owen said with fright.

The noise of an approaching T-16 skyhopper is heard. "Please, don't hurt our son…" Beru pleaded.

Outside the house Obi-Wan was apprehensive, He sensed the danger. He felt the presence. "Luke, you must leave me and go."

"No, there are imperial troops here, I must see my parents."

"Luke don't!"

Luke grabbed the lightsaber and ran towards the house.

"No, Luke! don't!" Obi Wan tried in vain, Luke was gone.

Stormtroppers tried to hold him but Luke kicked them away.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Beru cried out.

Luke stormed into the house and was face to face with Darth Vader.

He recognized the dark lord from the holovids. He knew how evil the man was, he just didn't care "Leave my parents alone!" he screamed as he brandished the lightsaber.

A stormtropper pointed the weapon to Luke. Vader sensed a great disturbance in the force. The young man holding the lightsaber…_Anakin's lightsaber!_ _The force is strong with this one./_

"No, leave him. This one is mine!" Vader groaned. He force chocked the young man who felt on his knees.

Obi Wan entered. "Release him!"

"Take them outside! Leave the boy here!" Vader ordered. Luke was bound on his legs and hand.

"We meet at last, now the circle is complete. When I left you I was a learner, now I am a master." Vader spat.

"Only a master of evil, Darth," Obi Wan replied dryly.

They fought. "I see you have taken a new apprentice." Vader surrounded the horrified boy with his lightsaber nearing his throat.

"You shall see your master die before the same fate befalls you, young one."

Vader said sarcastically.

"Leave him alone, Vader, I am the one you want!"

"He is force sensitive…perhaps I shall keep him for me after I kill you."

Obi Wan approached, Vader attacked viciously. When he felt defeated he looked to Luke and said "May the force be with you!"

Vader passed his lightsaber through Obi Wan and only the clothes were left.

"Noooooo!" Luke screamed and cried.

Darth Vader approached the young man who was defenseless. He picked up the Luke's lightsaber and placed under his belt.

"Please…don't hurt my parents…my lord.!" Luke was shaking and he felt his whole body numb in fear of the dark lord. Vader sensed the strength of the boy . _/He may be useful/_ he tought.

A stormtropper entered. "We have the droids my lord."

"Good. Take them to my ship."

"Please my lord, don't kill my parents.!" Luke cried out. "They haven't done anything! If is there anything I can do…I will do anything you ask, please spare their lives, I beg you!"

"You want to save your parents?" Vader pulled Luke on his feet and took the binders off. "You will come with me and not to try to escape."

The noise of blasters rang outside.

A stormtropper rushed in. "My lord, the prisoners tried to escape, we had to kill them."

"Nooooo!" Luke screamed and was knocked unconscious.

On board of the _Executioner _Luke woke up in a darkened room. His heart was racing.

He let himself cry, he started to hiccup so he tried to hold his breath. He was more scared because he was bound to the bunk, arms and legs he couldn't move.

He couldn't know how long he was there still but it seemed hours. Finally he heard a noise of a door opening. His heartbeat jumped even more when he saw the black mask hovering over him.

"Why didn't you kill me too?" Luke started to cry.

"I have use for you, young one," Vader said with disregard.

"I can't escape, please would you take those off…my lord?" Luke tried to be respectful despite his anger towards the tormentor.

Vader waved his hands, the binds came out.

Luke was surprised. "Thank you, my lord." He said as he sat up and wiped the tears out of his face.

"Why did you kill my parents?"

Vader held Luke by the shoulders and pressed hard. "I didn't come here to discuss that! Listen to me very careful, you are not to ask me any questions, don't speak until you are spoken, I will not warn you again, understood?"

Luke nodded.

Suddenly Luke was thrown across the room with the force. "Are you deaf, boy? when I ask you a question and I demand an answer!"

"I…I am sorry, my lord…I understand…"

Luke slowly got up. He was trying to be cautious to avoid further punishment.

"What kind of skills you have?" Vader asked.

"I am good in fixing things, my lord, and…"

"And?"

"I can pilot."

Vader sensed the immense fear in the boy which stirred up his strength with the force. "Was Obi Wan your master?"

"Master? No."

Vader sensed the truth.

"Why were you there with him?"

"I went after the astromech droid that had gone to him to deliver a message."

"What message?"

Luke hesitated. _/Why would I tell him?_

Without warning Vader pushed the boy towards him and held him by the throat. His eyes met the terrified boy as he rampage to the boy's mind causing enormous pain.

Luke could not resist, he was never trained.

_/help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope/_

Vader released Luke's mind, Luke felt on his knees and braced himself in pain, the dark lord left the cell.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader knelt as he spoke to the emperor holonet.

"I felt a great disturbance in the force."

"I felt too, master. I have found a force sensitive boy in Tatooine. He suppose to be Skywalker's nephew."

"A nephew?"

"His name is Luke Lars. He is the son of Skywalker's stepbrother. Obi Wan was planning to train him as a Jedi. I killed Obi Wan and I took the boy with me, he is strong with the force master, he could be used to serve us."

"Yes…bring him to me, I shall then decide his fate."

"As you wish, my master."

Leia sat on her cell. She had been crying.

Darth Vader entered and she recoils.

"Your highness, your attempt of taking the plans have failed. You shall stand trial for treason against the empire."

She didn't say a word, just sat back and cried more.

Luke was working with the mechanics and he was doing wonders.

"Hey Lars, where did you learn to do this, I heard you came from Tatooine?"

"Yes, I don't know I just do it," he said with pride.

"I'm Dack."

"I'm Luke."

"You just…" Dack suddenly stopped. Luke was working in the shuttle's engine and noticed that the whole place was suddenly silenced. Luke continued working with a wrench.

"Luke…" Dack whispered, then Luke realized that the hissing breathing noise invated the room.

Darth Vader strode across towards Luke. He immediately stood up startled.

"My lord," he said.

"Come with me," Vader said as he pushed Luke towards the exit.

Luke walked and noticed all terrified eyes of the crew were on him.

Luke didn't speak. He knew he was not suppose to talk unless he is talked to.

"Pay attention, Luke. We are going to see the emperor. You will kneel before him and answer to all his questions, understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

_/What should I call him? Lord/_

"You will call him master," Vader said in response to Luke's thoughts. Luke startled _/He can read minds_./

Throne room.

Palpatine surrounded the young man who was afraid to pass out of fright. Vader was terrifying enough but the emperor had a surge of evil tenfold. Luke could feel it.

"You are right, lord Vader. He is indeed strong…"

"You may start training him, lord Vader, then bring before me and I will complete his training."

"As you wish, master."

Luke remained on his knees and looking down. Palpatine held his chin up.

"You will obey lord Vader's at all times, no matter what he asks you to do, understood, young one?"

"Y-Yes, my…mas..ter."

Vader took Luke to a training room. He began to test the boy's abilities. In order to take him to the dark side he had to start to stir up anger in the boy so he took him to a torture room.

"This is what will wait for you if you disobey my orders."

Stormtroppers strapped Luke to the table. "But I haven't done anything, my lord.!"

"You just spoke to me without permission, therefore you have just disobeyed me."

Under the gaze of a terrified young man his first painful lesson had began.

Luke was working with the mechanic crew and also practice flying in the simulator. His scores was the highest. Vader was puzzled, there was something about that boy that made him uncomfortable. He reminded to much of _him._

In the solitude of his quarters Luke thought about his parents. Immediately he brushed the thought aside.

Later Luke was training lightsaber with the droids. He got hurt by one droid and in a fit of rage he destroyed it. He felt a great surge of power inside him, the exploded in pieces.

"What have I done!" he whispers.

Vader was on the bridge when he felt the ripple of the force of rage within Luke.

Luke sensed danger as the dark lord opens the door. He gives a few steps backwards as Vader approaches him as he looks at the pieces of the training droids.

"Forgive me, my lord…I…"

"Silence! I will…"

Admiral Piett interrupted in the comlink. "Forgive me, my lord…"

"What is it Admiral?"

"My lord, the emperor wishes to talk to you immediately."

Vader turned off the comlink, "I'll deal with you later, young one!"

It had been months that Luke endured all trials and tortures. Every time he was more terrified. He wish he could only die.

"What is thy bidding, my master," Vader asked as he knelt.

"I have made up my mind about the boy. You must kill him lord Vader,

his strength with the force is growing too strong. He could destroy us. I have foreseen."

"When do you wish for me to do it, my master?"

"As soon as possible. He is far too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"It will be done, my master."

For twenty years he had done his master's bidding without a thought. But there was something about his nephew that was puzzling him. He had grown used to Luke, he was obedient and has always done his bidding. A thought came to him, what if he could

hide the boy and train him as a Sith, since the boy was becoming powerful he could join his powers against… No, he couldn't. He owed his master his life…but then again…

Luke felt Vader's presence outside the door. He lowered his head as the dark lord entered. Luke lowered his head and Vader observed him for a few seconds. He was there to end the boy's life so he thought that he could give the boy a more pleasant day as his last. He thought about the first time he met the boy when he foolish tried to defend his parents, he would take Luke to his parents now, he thought.

"We are going to Tatooine today, and you are going to be the pilot," Vader said

Luke was surprised. Vader felt the boy's contentment but he managed not to say anything, as he has been told.

_/He was going to pilot_/ He actually worked out a smile of happiness. "You may also speak freely,"

"Thank you, my lord!" he bowed in respect.

Vader noticed how Luke was piloting, it brought him back on time twenty years…no, _that was Anakin, not me._Luke landed in outskirts. They left the shuttle and walked towards his old place.

"Why are we here, my lord?"

"We are going to the place I found you."

They arrived of what was left of the Lars home." It brought memories of his parents. Luke wanted to cry but he was afraid that the dark lord would punish him for

expressing feelings. Luke walked towards the old house which was only rubles.

"Stop!" commanded the dark lord.

Luke obeyed.

"Kneel," Vader ordered.

Luke went down on his knees. He heard the humming of the light saber.

"My lord! Why?" Luke spoke out of despair.

"My master have ordered."

"What have I done wrong, my lord?"

"It is not my place to question him."

Vader approached with his lightsaber.

"Please…my..l-lord, may I ask you for one last favor?"

"Yes," he said as he took the lightsaber into view.

Luke was shaking, he let his tears were pour freely now because he knew his life was going to end there.

" Since I am to die anyway, I just wish you would grant me my last request…please."

"And what is it?" Vader asked.

"When you strike me, would you please use my lightsaber.."

"Why?"

Luke tried to speak as best as he could, he was shaking. "I was an adopted child, my lord, that…that lightsaber belonged to my real father…his name was Anakin Skywalker."

Vader stepped back a few steps. Luke thought that his respirator faltered because no sound came out, suddenly Vader felt unconscious.

Luke didn't know what happened, it took a few seconds to realize that the dark lord was down. He felt the breathing again, which meant he was alive. /_What should_ _I do/_ If he stayed he knew it would be the end of him. He took his father's lightsaber and run towards Mos Eisley.

When Vader came to his senses he noticed that the boy was gone, so was _Anakin's_ lightsaber.

_/He is my son! How? Padme was../_

His mind was throwing back years…/_you killed her/ _His master had lied to him. It was all a lie. The past cannot be undone, but the future. He had to find him.

His son.

Luke was searching for a way out. He saw a wookie fixing up a ship along with another man. They were discussing.

"No Chewie, you have to connect this to the generator!"

_Growl!_

"You guys need help?" Luke asked.

"I can fix anything." Luke approached the two. "See, this goes here, than you have to link these too the get the parallel connection, try now."

"Chewie tuned on the switch and the power was restored."

"Wow, kid, that was great! I'm Solo. Han Solo."

"Luke..L..Skywalker."

"Do you need a job?"

"I need a passage. I need to get out of here."

"Ok, I guess you got yourself a ship. This is Chewie."

"Hi, Chewie."

_Growls! Growls!_

"Welcome to the Millennium Falcon!"


	2. Chapter 2

Vader continued to breath faster.

_/He could have killed me/_

He went to the shuttle and sent a message through the comlink.

"Admiral Piett, I order you to send out a message to all bases, Luke Lars has escaped he is to be taken alive, set your weapons for stun"

"Yes, my lord," Piett replied promptly.

"Revise the message.." said Vader. "His name is Luke Skywalker."

_/I sense you, young one. You are not far./ _Vader set course towards Mos Eisley.

He was suddenly interrupted. "Lord Vader," said Piett.

"What is it?"

"My lord, the emperor wishes to talk to you, immediately."

"Send the connection."

Vader knelt in front of the holo. "Lord Vader, I felt a tremendous disturbance in the force."

"I have felt it too, my master."

"Have you disposed of him yet?"

"No, my master. He has escaped."

"Escaped? You?" The emperor laughed. "I told he was dangerous, didn't I?"

Vader wanted to hide the truth but he knew he couldn't.

"Master, his name is not Luke Lars…his name is Luke Skywalker."

"Your _son_!"

Vader cringed at the way his master mentioned the word /son/.

"Master, if he joined us he would be a powerful ally."

"Yes, yes indeed. It must be done…although I consider him dangerous I want to find him and bring before me."

"Yes my master."

Vader disconnected, he felt a sense of relief. _/strange feeling../_

It is time to take action.

On board of the _Millennium Falcon _Luke tried to meditate.

"Hey kid? Are you sleeping?"

"Oh…no…just, hey, where are we going?"

"Bespin."

"Why there?"

"I have to ask a favor from a friend. I owe too much money for Jabba the Hutt, I need to get some money soon to pay him otherwise I am a dead man."

Suddenly the ship shook.

"We got company!"

Tie fighters came through all directions.

"I got stay away for that star destroyer!" Han said.

Chewbacca growled.

Suddenly a thump. "Oh, no!" Han cried out.

"What is it?" Luke was nervous.

"The tractor beam has caught us,." Han said with total despair.

Han, Chewie were prisoners at the death star. Luke was in a cell on his own. In a cell on his side was Leia.

Vader arrived at the Death Star.

"I will see the prisoner now, I don't want to be bothered."

"Yes my lord."

Luke thought about his time in Tatooine. He could never imagined he would miss it. No worries, just the arguments between him and uncle Owen, Beggar's Canyon, his friends. Biggs. He missed his friends.

He want to think about good times before he had to face the inevitable. He was going to die. This time there was no escape. He still didn't understand why Vader had collapsed.

He started to feel the cold presence. He braced himself on the corner of the cell.

His adrenaline shot when the door opened and the dark lord stepped in.

Vader approached him and observed. Luke's nervousness grew at an exponential rate when he was listening the sound of the respirator. Vader sensed the boy's utter fear, he broke the silence.

"You could have killed me." Vader said.

"You couldn't defend yourself, my lord, it wouldn't be right, but…" Luke stopped.

"Finish what you are going to say," Vader spoke with menace.

"I…I don't think you are going to return me this favor, my lord " he continued to be respectful.

Vader pushed Luke up by the shoulders. He flinched at his powerful grip.

"I am not here to kill you, young one."

Luke closed his eyes and sighed in relief, but that feeling vanished immediately when a thought came to him. He had been through Vader's famous tortures. Death would be merciful.

"My…lord. What is going to happen to me?" Luke didn't hide his fear anymore. He started to cry and shake without control.

"Sit down, Luke and don't be afraid." Luke was surprised by how Vader's voice was soft, it calmed him. Luke was taken aback when the dark lord sat down and wiped by him and touched his face with his leather gloved hands wiping his tears, Luke held his

breath. _/Is he going to choke me with his own hands/ _in a few seconds he felt safe, strange.

"When I took you to Tatooine I was going to kill you, but it is the will of the force that you are to stay alive." Vader's voice was slow.

Luke only looked at the tall man. _/Why/ _he thought.

"Because, Luke. You are my son."

Luke was shocked and confused. "You are…my father?"

"Yes, Luke and I want you to be by my side."

"You…do? But…I thought that…"

"You have to accept your destiny, Luke."

"If I don't…"

"But you will...it is useless to resist."

Luke sank his head and cried. Vader left the room.

Later Vader took Luke to a room. "This will convince you to accept your destiny."

Han Solo was brought in and strapped into a device. He glanced at Luke and to his surroundings with great fear.

"Your friend are made to suffer unless you surrender yourself to the dark side."

"If I do…would you let him go?"

"Yes."

Luke felt the pressure on his heart. Han Solo's life depended on him. He wasn't well acquainted with the corellian but he couldn't bear to see anyone suffering because of him. He thought that the fact he was the son of a Sith he was bound to become one, how could he fight against such a powerful father?

"Please, my lord…let him go," he swallowed a bitter taste "I will do anything you ask," this time he knelt in front of the dark lord.

"Good," he looked at the troopers. "Take him to his cell."

Luke remained on his knees, why did he feel that he was dead? Then he realized that he had just given up his soul.

"Rise, my son. Come with me. The emperor is waiting."

Han Solo was being taken back to the cell by two guards. As they entered the corridor one of the guards were taking Chewbacca to another cell.

"Chewie!"

Growls!

"Quiet!" the guard hit Han. Immediately Chewbacca reacted and threw the stormtrooper to the ground. One of the guards taking Solo went to help but got also hit by Chewbacca. Han was a gambler, his odds got better when he was only facing one stormtropper on his side. He won.

"Let's go, Chewie! We got to get to the falcon!"

Han and Chewbacca took the stormtrooper blaster and they blasted one room to hide. "Oh my!" C 3 PO said surprised. He was with the astromech droid R2D2.

"What?" Solo was surprised.

"I am C 3 P O human cyborg rela…"

"_Quiet goldenrod_!." Han whispered.

"How rude!" replied C 3 P O

"Where the hell is the falcon.?" Solo asked Chewbacca ignoring C 3 P O.

R2D2 rolled towards a panel and connected to it. He beeped a few times.

"Sir, are you talking about the corelian vessel Millennium Falcon?"

"Yeah!"

"This is R2D2, he seems to have located your ship."

At the throne room Luke shivered. He was kneeling in front of the throne, the emperor paced around him.

"Your powers are still growing, young Skywalker. I am pleased that you have accepted your father's training."

_/Was he suppose to answer that? What should he say/ _

"You don't have to answer, young one." Luke flinched, as he perceived his thoughts being read.

"Well done, lord Vader. Take your son and train him. I'll be looking forward to see him again."

"Yes, master." Vader bowed and waived to his son to follow him.

The silence between then was unnerving to Luke. _/How did he suppose to act? Would they kill his friend? Does his father care about him/_ his mind was in turmoil.

Han Solo approached R2D2. "Where?"

"Three blocks from here, sir…and…oh my?"

"What is it?"

"They will be taking Princess Leia to be transported."

"I am not asking about any princess. Let's get to my ship but first we got to deactivate the tractor beam."

"R2 can do it, sir," C3PO replied.

"Ok goldenrod, take him to deactivate the tractor beam, then meet us at the ship, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go."

Han, Chewbacca left, C3PO went with R2D2 to deactivate the tractor beam.

Chewbacca picked up a box. _Growls_!

"What is it, Chewie?"

Chewbacca handled Han the box. Han opens it. Detonators. "Great Chewie, we will need this. Let's go."

Leia sat on her cell when two stormtroppers came.

"Let's go!" they demanded.

She walks along the stormtroppers when suddenly they go onto the path of Han and Chewie. Han blast both stormtroppers, Leia looks at him in shock.

"Come on pretty one, let's get movin'"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Han Solo, this is Chewie"

"I'm Leia."

"Your worshipness!"

"What?"

"You are the princess, aren't you?"

"Don't call me that?"

They continue to walk around the walls hiding from the passing crew.

"Where are we going?"

"We got to get to my ship, this way."

Vader's ship arrived, Luke walked by his side.

Admiral Piett approached nervous.

"My lord…the prisoners…have escaped."

"You better find them or will be the last time you fail me!"

"Y-yes, my lord!"

Luke felt the power of his father's anger.

"Take him to his cell," Vader ordered the troopers.

Luke was drowning in sadness. His own father was tormenting him even after he learn that he was his son. _/Did he care? No…/_

Vader felt his son anguish but he had other affairs to take care of.

Leia, Chewbacca were blasting the troppers on the hallway, C3PO and R2D2 were by the _Millennium Falcon._

"Did you disable the tractor beam?" Solo asked.

"The tractor beam has been disabled, sir."

"A yes would just do it," Solo said with a smile.

Luke was being taken to the cell, on the other side of the hall Han started coming and started shooting towards the corner. The blaster hit one of the stormtroppers guarding Luke, Han created a distraction by setting off a few detonators and all hell broke loose.

"Han!"Luke was shocked. The remaining stormtrooper knocked Luke unconscious but he was killed by Chewbacca.

"Chewie! Get him!"

Chewbacca carried Luke and they made the run for the Falcon. R2D2 threw a white smoke confusing the stromtroppers for enough time for Han and his crew to enter the Falcon and jump into hyperspace.

Vader was furious about their escape. He felt somewhat relieved that his son

was actually taken from him and didn't escape.

He watched the security recording about the ordeal. He saw Luke being picked up by the Wookie and observed the daring rebels escaping. He also noticed Leia, her movements brought back to…_The clone wars_…_a flash on his mind when Padme was fighting with him, side by side…/No, this was Anakin/_

Vader passed by his crew and head on to his chambers.

Luke woke up at the Millennium Falcon and got startled.

"What!"

"Hey kid! Are you all right?"

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Luke looked around startled.

"Calm down, kid! You are safe now."

_/I'll never be safe/_

"Where are we going?"

"Yavin IV" Leia replied.

At the throne room Vader kneels before his master.

"My son was taken, master. He did not run away."

"Then you must take him back, lord Vader."

"As you wish, my master."

Vader left the emperor's room and returned to the _Executor._

Admiral Piett stood nervous awaiting. "Have you located the Millennium Falcon?"

"Yes, my lord. We are following the homing device, they are heading to Yavin IV"

Luke watched with curiosity the plans about the death star. Leia had told him about Alderaan and Moff Tarkin who gave the order to destroy her home planet. She also mentioned the tortures she underwent with Vader. This notice gave chills to Luke.

_"One fighter with a precise shot…"_

In Luke's mind, the alliance was right, the empire was evil, and since he was the son of Darth Vader he was evil too…He thought in destroying evil and killing himself in the process, but deep inside he didn't want to die, neither kill his father, that would take him to the dark side. He believed in the alliance, he thought that he could fight for what he believe despite of his heritage. That thought remained with in and gave him strength to fight. But how about his father? He had to find a way to warn him…

Yavin IV

The death star was closing in. They had to destroy or be destroyed.

Luke commanded the X-wing attack.

_/Sorry, father/_

At the death star Darth Vader ordered their wingman to prepare for the attack on the incoming ships.

Vader boarded his modified Tie Fighter, he hunted and killed several X-wing pilots.

He sensed a great disturbance with the force

_/Luke where are you/_

Luke went down fast. Vader approached.

_/Father/_

Vader sensed. The pilot in front of him was his son.

_/Luke, get away or I will have to kill you/_

Luke was getting on the mark, Vader was aiming for the X-wing when suddenly Vader was shot from behind by the Millennium Falcon.

"What!" Vader's ship spun and both of his wingmen got blasted.

Luke sent the shot and flew away from the Death Star.

"Great shot kid! It is one in a million!" shouted Solo.

Vader kept spinning out then got control of his Tie and left into the hyperspace back to Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 3

Darth Vader braced himself for an unpleasant meeting with his master. His son had just destroyed the Death Star and his master would be mostly displeased. Vader memories shifted.

A boy inside a ship blowing up a clone station…./that was Anakin/ 

Then his thoughts shifted again. What argument to use to keep the emperor's wrath from destroying his son?

Luke, Han, Chewbacca and Leia were celebrating. Luke was the hero of Yavin. While his comrades were celebrating he walked off and stared at the stars.

"You have done well, young Luke," said a voice.

Luke turns and sees the glimmering ghost of Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan.." Luke started to say but Obi Wan lifted his hand as to stop.

"You must go to the Dagobah system, there you will meet Yoda the Jedi master who trained me."

"Yoda…" Luke repeated.

"Hey Luke?" Han approached. "What are you doing here?"

Luke turns to speak to Han then he notices Obi Wan had vanished.

"Oh, nothing, just looking."

"Come on, kid. Let's have some fun."

On Coruscant the emperor sat on his throne. Vader kneels before his master.

"Your son has done quite an act, lord Vader."

"Yes, my master."

"He is powerful indeed, you must find him and bring him before me. I sensed a tremor in the force."

"I have felt it, master."

"He must not become a Jedi, he could destroy us. I have foreseen it."

"But he is just a boy, Obi Wan can't no longer help him."

"He must be found, lord Vader it is now your main priority. The rebellion would be crushed if young Skywalker become one of us. Go, my friend, find your son."

"As you wish, master."

Dagobah…

"Master Yoda, is the dark side stronger?" Luke asks

"Clear your mind, rest you must."

"Can my father return from the dark side?"

"Once the dark side you embrace, forever will dominate you."

"But he was going to kill me in Tatooine, he didn't." Luke pondered. The image of the dark lord getting ready to give him the fatal blow never left his mind. Yoda helped him to calm down but the nightmares kept haunting Luke.

"There is no death, one with the force we will be, real death losing your soul is." Yoda replied.

"Losing my soul?"

"Vader your soul wants, if you accept him control you he will."

"He is my father." Luke didn't want to believe. "There is still good in him."

On board of the _Executor _Vader had sent for bounty hunters.

Boba Fett was among them.

"No desintegration." Vader ordered the bounty hunters "I want them alive."

"As you wish" replied Fett.

Vader sent probe droids throughout the galaxy, his son had to be found.

Dagobah…

Luke was sleeping….

There came a dream…

Among the clouds.

Screams and sorrow…

Han! Leia! He wakes up startled.

"Master Yoda, I see a city in the clouds… I saw Han, Leia they were in pain."

"Umm, the future you see?"

"Will they die?"

"Difficult to say," Yoda replies. "Always in motion the future is."

"I think I must go to them."

"Finished your work is not, complete your training you must."

Luke goes to rest.

Another dream…

_A woman crying at childbirth. Two babies. The woman turns to the first child._

_"Luke," she says tenderly…_

_The second child…it is a girl.._

_"Leia," she speaks with her eyes full of love._

_/Hold your strength, Padme…/_

_"Anakin!"_

_The babies cry. The woman dies._

Luke wakes up crying.

"Master Yoda, I believed I just had dream about my birth…but there

were two?" Luke wipes his tears.

"Master Yoda, is Leia my sister?"

"Your sister, she is."

Hoth

Han started to pack. Chewbacca fixes the _Millennium Falcon_, Leia approaches Han upset. "Han, don't leave just yet. Without Luke here we need you to help to lead?"

"We need you?"

"Yes, you are a great commander!"

"How about you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Leia blushes.

"Why don't you just admit your true feelings about me?"

"You nerfherder!" Leia walks off.

Chewbacca growls.

"Oh, sith Chewie. Let's fix this bucket and get out of here. If we don't get help from Lando we will be in trouble."

On board of the _Executor _Vader observes the stars.

_/My father's name is Anakin Skywalker…/ _The pleading eyes of his son had cut through his darkened heart.

/Luke/

No answer to his mental call.

It has been 3 years since he had seen his son. He finally could be the master and

his son an apprentice.

_/There is only two sith, a master and an apprentice./_

He sensed a commotion among the crew. He stepped towards Admiral Piett.

"Milord, we have detected movement on the 6th moon of the Hoth system."

Darth Vader watches the image sent to the monitor.

"Set the course to the Hoth system."

"Yes, milord."

Hoth

A signal is detected.

C 3 P O listen. "This may be some kind of imperial code," he mentions it to Han, Leia and general Riekan.

Han picks up his helmet. "Whatever it is doesn't sound too friendly. Let's go Chewie to check it out."

Han goes out in the midst of the snow. He spots a giant droid but the droid self destroys.

"The empire knows we are here," Han says into the comlink.

"We better start an evacuation." General Riekan says.

Dagobah

"Let the force flows through you…" Yoda says as he stands on Luke's feet who is upsidown. While Luke is training, his mind drifts.

Cloud City. Screams.

"Han! Leia!"

Luke drops every object around him, including Yoda.

"Control, you must!"

"I can't get out of my head that vision. I must go to them."

"You must complete your training.

Luke prepares to leave.

Obi Wan appears.

"Luke, you will be tempted, don't give up to hate."

"If you face Vader I can't interfere," said Obi Wan

"I understand."

Luke departs. Yoda is saddened.

"He was our only hope,"

"No, there is another," says Yoda.

The X-Wing departs Dagobah.

Hoth…

The _Millennium Falcon_ jumps to hyperspace.

Boba Fett follows it with the _Slave I_

"Where are you taking us, Han?"

"Bespin."

"A mine land?"

"It is a trip long overdue. I got a friend there who may be able to help us. His name is Lando. He is a gambler, cardplayer a scoundrel, you will like him."

Leia smiles.

When the _Falcon_ was approaching Bespin, Bobba Fett who was diligently following the _Falcon _contacts the _Executor_.

Admiral Piett approaches Vader's pod.

"What is it, admiral?"

"Milord. We have them."


	4. Chapter 4

Bespin

Lando Calirissian paced around the hall nervous. Lobot walked by his side.

One of the officials of Bespin approached Baron Calirissian.

"Lord Vader assured that if we comply with his demands there this facility will

be free from imperial scrutiny."

"I don't think we got much choice in the matter anyways," Lando replied. "We'd better go now and welcome him." Lando said nervously.

"I am trying to reach Lando Calirissian" Han Solo insisted as he was denied permission to land.

"I don't have any codes! I need to reach Calirissian!"

"Remain on your course or we will shoot you down!"

Lando was uneasy. Lobot three officers met Darth Vader with stormtroopers around and Boba Fett the famous bounty hunter.

"There is a ship heading this direction. It is the Millennium Falcon. I want the crew detained here." Vader spat.

Lando swallowed. The Falcon! his old ship he lost gambling with Han Solo the pirate.

Darth Vader continued. "Han Solo?"

Lando was startled. Did he read his mind?

"Han Solo is the captain of the Millennium Falcon, my lord. I know him."

"It is not my concern, Calirissian. I want them brought to me."

"It will be done, my lord"

"You have permission to land."

"See, I told you, don't worry," Han replied.

"Who is worried," Leia replied rather concerned.

Han Solo landed the ship and left as soon as he saw Lando approaching

"Keep an eye open." Solo voiced to Chewbacca.

"You have a lot o courage to come back here after the one you pulled!" shouted Lando as Solo approached.

Lando hugged Solo. "How' ya doing ol' buddy!" Lando said jockinly.

"Hello Chewbacca, still hanging around this loser."

_Growls!_

Lando turns to Leia. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"I am Leia."

Lando kisses her forehand. "Welcome, Leia."

Luke piloted the X-Wing towards Bespin. His mind was in turmoil. His friends were in danger, he could feel. His sister was in danger, from their own father, what horrible trick of the dark side! He prayed to the force he wouldn't get there too late…

Leia paced nervously.

"I don't like this, it's been too long we don't know where is C 3 PO."

Chewbacca comes in with C 3PO in pieces.

"What happened?" Leia asks.

Chewbacca growls.

"He found him in a junk pile." Han translated.

"In a junk pile?"

"Can you fix him, Chewie?"Leia asked.

"Lando can fix him." Han replied.

"I don't trust Lando!" Leia was furious. "I don't trust him either, and he is my friend." Han smiled and kissed Leia.

Lando arrives.

"Would you care to join me for some refreshments?" Lando looks at Leia. "You really belong here with us at the clouds."

Leia smiles. "Oh, thank you."

Lando observes C 3 P O in the box. "Having problem with your droid?"

"No problem." Han replied as they walked out of the room.

Luke was getting anxious as he approached Bespin. He felt a tremendous ripple in the force. Something was happening or about to happen.

Carbonite Chamber.

Han was frozen in carbonite and given to Boba Fett.

"Calirissian, take the Wookie to my ship and leave the princess here."

Lando eyed Lobot and took Chewbacca out of the chamber. Stormtroppers placed cuffs on Leia and she stared terrified at Vader.

"Don't worry princess, your friend will not have anything to happen to you." Vader spoke with confidence. He knew Leia was important to Luke.

"Luke will not stand for this!" she said defiant. Her demeanor and her face emanated the sparkle he had known before…/Padme/

A stormtrooper approached and bowed to Vader. "My lord, Skywalker has landed."

"See it that he can get here." Vader answered.

"Yes my lord."

Luke continued to walk through the halls of Bespin. He noticed that the population was running away, but he had to find his friend and his sister.

He got to the chamber and saw Leia bound and held by stromtroppers.

"Leia!"

"It is a trap, Luke!"

Vader stood and spoke out. "The force is strong in you. But you are not a jedi yet."

"It is useless to resist, my son. You must come with me."

"Never!"

Luke lit his saber.

"Luke, no!" Leia cried.

Vader lift his hand and started to force choke Leia she tried to pull the invisible hold away.

"Father! Please let her go!"

Leia was aghast.

The hold continued.

Luke threw his lightsaber and felt on his knees in front of the dark lord.

"I'll do anything you ask, father. Please! Let her go"

Vader released the hold. Leia stumbled and was held by the troppers.

Luke felt eerie.

"Please, father. Let her go."

Vader felt Luke's anguish. He was certain he would do anything to protect her.

"She will come with us. She will not be harmed, unless you cooperate."

Leia shook her head in disbelief.

"I will, father, I swear."

"You can start right now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pledge your allegiance to me, Luke and accept to be an apprentice as a sith."

Luke turned to Leia. She kept shaking her head in negative.

"I have to…Leia."

Luke lowered his head. "Father…I pledge my life to you, I accept to be your apprentice as a sith."

For twenty years Vader hadn't felt so pleased. Now he would be a master, he had to remove the annoyance of the emperor.

"Open your mind to me, Luke." Vader ordered.

Luke obeyed. He lowered all his defenses and surrendered. He felt like falling, suddenly he felt the rush of power going through him. Vader had sent Luke dark powers.

"Rise, my son"

Luke stood up and waited. Leia was crying. "Luke, Luke!"

He didn't flinch. He kept waiting for his master's order in a catatonic state.

"What have you done to him, Vader?" Leia kept asking still defiant.

"He is now accepting his destiny."

"But…he is your son! How can you do this to him?"

"One day he will rule the galaxy. He must be powerful as I am."

"Power doesn't have to be evil! Your rule believes in fear, the form of government democratic! He is good! Don't do this!"

Her last sentence threw his back in time…

_/Padme./ "You are good! Don't do this!"_

"Luke!" Leia kept calling. He didn't even move.

"Luke, go take the princess to my ship."

"Yes, father."

Luke turned and grabbed Leia by the arm. He stared at her coldly devoid of any feeling.

"Come with me, princess." Luke's voice was harsh.

She was taken to the Executor.

"Father…can I please ask you something?" Luke was very afraid, Vader noticed, but not for himself.

"What is it?"

"Would you let me talk to Leia.?"

Vader pondered. Luke felt his mind to be read. He remained focused.

"Yes."

"Thank you, father."

"Luke…you will call me master."

"Forgive me, master."

Luke left to Leia's chambers.

Lando felt guilty about the whole ordeal. He changed the code and Lobot helped him to free Chewbacca. Lando and Chewbacca, C 3P O and R2 left to the Falcon.

"Let's get Han back, Chewie."

Chewbacca growled.

Leia was lying curled up. Luke entered her small cell. She turned.

"Luke…"

"I am sorry, Leia. I have to obey him now. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Luke, the price is too high!"

"Leia, I can't go back now," he turned his face and started crying. Leia touched his back. Luke turned and embraced her.

"He is your father?"

"I didn't know…I was raised by my uncle and aunt in Tatooine."

"I was adopted too. But I don't care who my real parents are. My adoptive parents were…" she broke up in tears.

"Please, Leia. I just don't want you to think that I have forgotten you…or that I don't care," he was wiping his tears.

/Luke, come immediately/ Vader's voice inside Luke's mind made him cringe.

"I have to go," he said hurried. "I'll come to see you whenever I can."

They hugged for a moment and he left.

Luke hurried to meet his father in the training room. He respectfully lowered his head. "You called me, master."

Vader started attacking. Luke parried. The fight went on, Luke could not hold his breath defending himself from his father.

"Only your hate can make you powerful, Luke!"

Luke held to the light.

Vader stopped. "Perhaps I have to give you some encouragement, young one."

Luke took deep breaths. His whole body ached from the battle.

"Perhaps I should leave the princess without food for a month.." Vader said in mockery.

Luke's heart sank. "No…"

"Then, release your anger!"

The thought of Leia suffering terrified Luke. A great surge of anger invaded Luke and he let it flow. He charged against his father and continued relentlessly, his father was now on the defense. Vader could not stop his son's blows, Luke was taken by rage and Vader lost his footing. Luke attacked and cut his father's mechanical arm off along with the light saber.

Vader was in the ground, panting. Luke gave a few steps back and left his light saber fall. He sank to his knees and started sobbing. "What have I done! What have I done!"

Vader went back in time…/Mace Windu and Palpatine…/

Luke continued sobbing on his knees. "I am sorry, father! I am so sorry! Please father! Forgive me!"

Vader slowly got up and stared at his son. Luke could've killed him, but he didn't. His son was loyal to him and very powerful. He had proven that he was more powerful than he when he used the dark side.

"Stay here! Don't move until I tell you."

Luke lift his head and looked at his father. "Yes…master."

Vader left the training room holding his arm in pain.

At the med center Vader mechanical's hand was replaced. He placed another leather glove. It took nearly 4 hours for the surgery and recovery. Vader left the med center and went to the training room. Luke was sitting, when he felt the presence of his father. He moved and stayed on his knees.

"Master…"

Vader waived his hand for silence.

"You have done well, young one."

"But I…"

"You have proven your are powerful, but you lack control." Vader paced around Luke who was shaking. He could feel his father's anger for being defeated.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"You are my father…my master. I will never do anything against you!"

Vader was pleased. What a powerful ally!

"You must focus on your hate, Luke. It is the time for you to meet my master."

"The emperor?" Luke's fears doubled.

"My master have commanded me to take you to him when you are ready."

"Ready?"

"When you have embraced the dark side."

"Father…I am trying…"

"Luke, you will meet my master and you will help me."

"Help you? What do you want me to do, father?"

"Rise my son."

Luke got up.

"You will help me to kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

Lando and Chewbacca followed _The Slave I_ with the _Millennium Falcon_, Lando contacted Lobot and some of his guards to meet with him in the outer rim.

Lando was successful in intercepting Boba Fett before he made to Jabba. Lando killed Boba Fett and took the carbonite plate containing Han Solo to the _Millennium Falcon._

_Executor…_

Luke sat on the bunker of his cell bracing himself and his mind was still playing the last moments of Bespin.

He had followed the dark lord while Leia as taken prisoner. He wanted her safe but he didn't want to fall. Was there any choice?

The door opened and Luke flinched.

"Come with me," Vader ordered Luke to pass.

Luke wiped his tears as he walked by Vader. They walked in silence until Luke finally spoke.

"Father, may I speak to Leia, please." Luke lowered his head.

"Not yet," Vader said hastily. Luke knew better not to ask again. All he thought was that he had to obey and not question, he kept repeating that thought over and over his mind. He as very afraid…_Yoda was right, I should have listened to him_…

"Yoda!" Vader hissed and grabbed the terrified young man. "Where is he!"

With no more strength to fight Luke closed his eyes feeling a second defeat. He had just betrayed his master. If he didn't tell him now he would later on, it was useless to resist, but a sparkle of courage made Luke to answer. "He _was_ in Dagobah."

"What do you mean, he was? Where is he now?" Vader asked with menace.

Luke gathered the dim courage to have and lied. "He is dead."

Vader's breathing became faster paced. Luke was uneasy.

"You lie!" Vader finally broke the silence. Should he maintain the lie? Luke pondered and he decided that the hard truth was still the best way not to enrage the dark lord. Luke could not contain his tears. "Forgive me, father."

"I told you that the princess well being was totally up to you! You have just lied to me, she will pay for it!"

"Please, father. Whatever you want to do with her do it to me! I swear…" he was desperate now, trying to convince his father not to hurt her.

"I swear…I will never do that again! Please don't hurt her."

"It is too late for your apologies." Vader groaned and took Luke by the arm and went towards Leia's cell.

Tatooine….

It took a few minutes for the Han to come to his senses. He was trembling.

"Where am I?"

Chewbacca hugged him growling.

"Chewie!"

"Calm down old buddy, you are safe now."

"Lando? I can't see." Han tried to get up.

"It is just temporary."

"I will never be safe from Jabba."

"Don't worry old buddy, I will take care of him for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have some of my man coming they will deal with him. I'm sorry for giving you to Vader back there, but I had no choice, but I'll take care of the Hutt for you."

"Leia! Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, she and Skywalker were taken."

"Lando…we have to help them. I only hope that we are not too late."

"Rest old pirate, you need some rest."

_Executor…_

When Vader opened the door of the cell he saw the princess sitting on her bunker. She glanced at him defiant then at Luke. "Luke…"

"Leia, I'm sorry…"

Vader hit Luke on the face. "Quiet!" Luke landed on the ground, Leia hugged him.

"Princess, I came to inform you that you will be deprived of nourishment for one standard week and you may thank Luke for this."

"Father…please…I am the one who deserves this," Luke continued to plead with all his heart.

"It will be all right, Luke," Leia said with a smile. Vader was surprised by the her demeanor. He sensed no fear from the young lady when others would be utterly terrified with the situation. She also passed certain confidence to his son who also smiled at her.

"Leia…" Luke whispered.

"It's all right." Leia hugged him. Vader pushed Luke by the arm and stormed out of the cell.

Captain Piett approaches. "Forgive me, my lord. The emperor wishes to speak to you."

Vader left Luke in the cell with Leia and closed the door.

At the holonet chamber…

Vader kneels. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"There is a strong disturbance in the force."

"I have felt too, master. I have just found out that master Yoda is still alive."

"That green menace! He must be destroyed!"

"It will be done, master."

"I sense that you are having some problems with young Skywalker."

"He is stubborn, master. But he will turn."

"Yes, it must be done. He will be a great asset. After destroying Yoda I want him to be brought to me. I sense he is getting stronger. Only together we can turn him to the dark side."

"Yes master."

Tatooine…

Jabba the Hutt palace was in flames. No one survived. Lando's men successfully destroyed the gang lord's place.

"Thanks Lando, I owe you."

"No old buddy, I still feel bad for the double cross back in Bespin."

"I think you already deserve an apology for that. So, where are you taking my ship?"

"I heard Luke saying he came from Dagobah, he met someone there, I thought we should go there and find this friend of his to see if he can be of any help."

"To Dagobah, then," Han Solo sat

Executor 

Vader took Luke to the bridge. "Captain Piett, change the course to Dagobah!" Vader ordered. Luke froze. His betrayal was Yoda's doom.

"You will find Yoda and you will kill him! If you don't it will be the life of the princess."

Luke left the anger to guide him at that moment. He could not bear to be the cause of the death of Leia…his sister.

"Father, kill me now. I will not kill master Yoda!"

Vader was enraged. "What did you say?"

"I will not do it, father." Vader sensed the boy's anger. He was getting closer to the dark side.

Luke started to feel his throat to tight. He placed his hands on his throat and started to gasp for air. He felt on his knees struggling to breath. Vader released the grip.

_Snap hiss_

Luke saw the red light saber inches from his throat he closed his eyes.

"Your stubbornness is your undoing, Luke. She will now die a very slow and painful death!"

He turned the lightsaber off.

In searching for his feelings Luke knew that his father would not go back to his word. He had just condemned princess Leia to death. Vader forced not to hurt Luke, so he knocked him unconscious.

_Millennium Falcon…_

_"_The hyperdrive is malfunctioning," Lando said.

"Punch it again Han."

Han tried the hyperdrive the ship would only shake.

"R2, see if you can do something will ya?" Han asked.

R2D2 rolled.

/beep! Beep/

C3 PO approaches, "Sir, it appears that your main reactor is damaged beyond repair, it must be replaced."

"I'll do it," Han got up from the pilot's seat and headed to the other part of the ship.

L:uke woke up startled. Leia was in front of him with her hands bound. Two stormtroppers were at her side.

Vader turned to Luke "I will now give you one more chance for you to change your mind about Yoda."

Luke looked at Leia, then at his father.

"What's going on, Luke?" Leia asked, she was beginning to be afraid.

"He is ordering me to kill Yoda…if I don't he will kill you."

"Don't do it Luke, I prefer to die than having you to go through it…" She stared at Vader still defiant.

Vader took Luke out of the cell, they walked to the bridge.

Admiral Piett approached. "My lord we are approaching Dagobah."

Vader turned to Luke.

"Take her away!" Vader ordered the stormtroppers who left with the princess.

"Make your choice, Luke. The princess or Yoda!"

"Father, why don't you just kill me?" Luke could not contain his tears.

Vader paused, looked back then replied "Because you are my son."

Luke felt somewhat relived, a blood bond! There was only one last option that came to Luke's mind. It could also be a dangerous choice but he had to try.

"Then you can't kill Leia, father."

"Why not?"

"She is my twin sister."


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on ….Blood is Thicker… chapter 5_

_Father, why don't you just kill me?" Luke could not contain his tears._

_Vader paused, looked back then replied "Because you are my son."_

_Luke felt somewhat relived, a blood bond! There was only one last option that came to Luke's mind. It could also be a dangerous choice but he had to try._

"_Then you can't kill Leia, father."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She is my twin sister."_

All disclaimers apply…Star Wars is not mine…thanks George!

Chapter 6

"Liar!" Vader hit Luke's face hurling him into the ground. Luke cleaned the blood on his mouth. "I…I swear..f-father. She is." Luke had his head down afraid to get another punch. "I wouldn't n-never l-lie to…y-you again" Luke spoke between gasps. His heart was racing he could barely breath.

Vader picked him up, Luke shivered. "f-fa…"

"Quiet!" Vader spat. He was furious. His son was stirring up doubts about the true identity of the princess. He wondered if Luke was doing this as a trick to save the fair lady's life.

"We shall see if you speak the truth, Luke. If you are lying about this you will regret!"

Vader took Luke to the med center. "Bring the princess here!" he ordered the stormtropper.

"Father…please could I talk to her…I…" Luke feared Leia's reaction.

"If you are trying to ask her to cover up your lie it wouldn't be possible. As you can see I will be comparing the DNA of you and her."

"No…father. I want to prepare her…she doesn't know I am her brother."

Vader felt a tremor in the force. /_What if he is telling the truth/_ Vader wondered. "You may speak to her."

Luke bowed in respect "T-Thank you, father."

Luke was sitting on a cot, his blood was drawn. Leia arrived and she stared at Vader with hate. The droid took Leia's blood. Vader left the room and left both alone.

"Leia…" Luke whispered.

"What's going on?" Leia hugged Luke.

"There is something I have to tell you, it won't be easy but you must know."

"What is it?"

"Leia, were you aware you were adopted?"

"How did you know that?" she looked at him surprised.

"Do you know about your real parents?"

"My father…Bail told me my father was a Jedi killed during the purges. My mother was a former queen of Naboo. Her name was Padme Naberrie, he never told my father's name because the Jedi were considered the enemies and he told me that it would be best to remain anonymous. Why are you asking me this, Luke?"

"Your father…like my father…was a Jedi…his name is Anakin Skywalker."

"What?" Leia stepped back.

"But…you are Lord Vader's son…how?"

"This is his Sith name…he was born Anakin Skywalker, he became Darth Vader when he became a Sith…"

"What are you saying, Luke!"

"You are my sister."

"Vader….my father! It can't be…that's not possible!"

"He is, Leia."

She walked away then turns to Luke "hold me."

Med center

Darth Vadder paced nervously. He was going back twenty years…/Padme/

Those brown eyes that conquered the little slave boy on Tatooine….

_/Are you an angel/_

Vader pushed away those thoughts. Somehow the princess did remind him of her…

The princess was courageous, and she had strong shields against her mind probe…

The princess…./By the force/ She _is_ my daughter/ Vader sensed. The DNA results would take a few days but he was somehow convinced that the boy had told the truth.

He returned to the cell were he had left the captives. He found them hugging and crying. Vader arrived with stormtroppers. "Take her to the med center." Vader had previously given instructions to the doctor to give the princess rest and nourishment.

Leia kissed Luke's forehead and was led away. Luke remained sitting on the floor hugging his knees. "Please don't hurt her," he whispered and kept his head lowered.

"The tests are not ready yet." Vader spoke, Luke was surprised that for the first time he sensed no anger coming from the dark lord. "Father…I swear I am not…"

Vader waived for silence. Luke immediately complied. The dark one still had to deal with the remaining Jedi. He had to take care of Yoda.

"Come with me." Vader waived to Luke's binders and they fell.

Luke got up slowly, his body was weakened. He followed his father. All eyes were on him. Luke was nervous, where were they going?

"Prepare my shuttle, admiral."

"Where are we going, father?" Luke knew the answer, he needed to hear to believe.

"You are going to fulfill your promise to me, remember?."

/Kill Yoda/ Luke reminded.

"Precisely, young one." Vader replied to Luke's thoughts.

On board of Vader's ship Luke was nervous. There was a part of him that want to follow his father…another…the light. Vader was a great pilot. Luke observed the way his father was in control, not only being the second in command of the galaxy, also the way he controlled his vessel. Suddenly a surprise attack sent the Tie spinning out of control, but suddenly he regained control and entered the atmosphere of Dagobah. The Tie crashed. The _Millennium Falcon_ had fired the shot. Han Solo followed the doomed craft to Dagobah.

Solo saw the star destroyer. "We have to keep distance from the tractor beam, Lando." Solo piloted his craft following the Tie, "I am going there with Chewie to make sure they are dead, you will stay here and keep an eye on her for me, OK"

"Ok, buddy." Lando replied.

Some time later Luke woke up. Vader was unconscious on the ground. He knew his father was still alive because of the hissing sound of the respirator echoed around the swamp they had crashed.

Luke got up, his whole body ached from the crashed, and his leg hurt the most. He sensed the presence of others but he was too weak to fight. He approached slowly the dark lord and took the blood red light saber. He kept walking away until the presence became closing off.

"Kid!" Han Solo appeared from the other side of the swamp holding a blaster.

Chewbacca growled.

"Luke…." Solo looked at the doomed vessel and saw Darth Vader on the ground.

"Sith crap!" Han also muttered some corellian curses.

Han Solo pointed the blaster at the unconscious Sith.

"There is no need for this." Luke pushed the blaster away with the touch of his hand.

"Is he dead?" Solo asked.

"Yes…" Luke lied. He couldn't let his friend kill his father, could he?

"Where is Leia?" Solo asked as he helped his friend towards the Millennium Falcon.

"She is at the _Executor_."

"We have to get her, Luke. Now that Vader is dead it will be easier."

"Wait, Han. We have to get my friend out of here. The empire is still looking for him."

"What friend."

"Yoda."

Luke went to Yoda's house and found him meditating.

"Returned, you have?"

"Master Yoda, we have to get out of here."

"Darkness I sense…." Yoda replied.

"Please, master Yoda."

Chewbacca growled. "Chewbacca, good friend you are."

"You know him?" Han was surprised.

/Growls….Growls…Growls…/

"You fought the clone wars?" Han was surprised. "You never told me that?"

/Growls….Growls…/ (you never asked.)

"Let's go." Luke was hurried. He knew that his father once awake would be a treat to them.

They run to the Millennium Falcon. "Let's get out of here, Lando!" Solo cried out as soon as he helped his friend into the vessel.

"Lando, get closer to the star destroyer." Han asked.

"Are you crazy, buddy. The tractor beam will get us!" Lando frowned.

"That's the idea." Han replied.

"Why?"

"We have to get Leia!"

"How are you…"

"Just do it!" Han insisted.

"Ok, Ok." Lando.

C3 PO observed the conversation. He went to R2D2 that was fixing a panel.

"Oh my!"

R2D2 beeped.

"My systems indicate that Captain Solo is having delusions of grandeur!"

The ship shakes.

"They got us, Han.."

"we are doomed.!" C3PO cried out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on…"Blood is Thicker chapter 6":_

"_Lando, get closer to the star destroyer." Han asked._

"_Are you crazy, buddy. The tractor beam will get us!" Lando frowned._

"_That's the idea." Han replied._

"_Why?"_

"_We have to get Leia!"_

"_How are you…"_

"_Just do it!" Han insisted._

"_Ok, Ok." Lando._

_C3 PO observed the conversation. He went to R2D2 that was fixing a panel._

"_Oh my!"_

_R2D2 beeped._

"_My systems indicate that Captain Solo is having delusions of grandeur!"_

_The ship shakes._

"_They got us, Han.."_

"_we are doomed.!" C3PO cried out._

Lando turned off all engines of the Falcon. "Come on, let's hide." Han Solo guided Luke towards the ship's hidden compartment. "What kind of ship is this?""That's a smuggling ship, kid. I never thought that I would be smuggling myself though," Han smiled despite the imminent danger. "How are we going to get out of that star destroyer?" Lando asked worried."It won't be that hard, did you forget your Dartship is dead?" Han replied with confidence. Luke flinched at the remark, he deliberately lied to Han to avoid him to kill his father, he only hoped this would not be his undoing."Dead is he?" Yoda replied. "Mistaken you are." "Mistaken? What does he mean?" Han looked at Luke."Han, Lord Vader wasn't dead.""But, why didn't you let me kill him." Han asked in total disbelief. He had the second worst enemy of the universe at his grasp and he didn't pull the trigger.

The ship stopped. /Good timing/ Luke thought. "I'll tell you later, I guess it is better for us to be quiet, we are here.

It was raining in Dagobah, Darth Vader woke up drenched. He was angered. His son had betrayed him. He stood up and returned to the doomed ship. The comlink was operational and he was able to send a message to admiral Piett.

"My lord, we have captured a vessel," Piett informed."Keep the ship secured until I arrive there." Vader ordered."Yes, milord" Piett promptly replied.Vader walked around the forest and found a small house. He entered the house and frowned at the feeling he sensed. "Yoda!" he sensed but it was the light essence of the old master still flickering.

The crew of the millennium falcon was quiet. The ship had docked and they could here noises from outside. Yoda closed his eyes. He sensed the presence of the dark lord, so did Luke who became uneasy."Be at peace, young one." Yoda said to reassure Luke.

"I want this ship be taken apart!" Vader ordered. He stopped/Get out, Luke! I know you are there/ Vader sent a mental call to Luke.

Luke jumped. "Master Yoda, he found me…he knows…" Luke was near panic. "I must surrender. I can't let anything to happen to either one of you," Luke whispered."Listen, kid. I came here to get Leia, I am not getting out of here without her," Han whispered."Vader knows that I am here, he has sensed me…I sensed him too.""You should've let me blast him!" Han spoke a little louder. "I must surrender. I will try to create a diversion.""Do, or do not, no try," Yoda reprimanded.

Luke left the compartment and walked towards the exit. He gathered the strength from the force, he knew he would need it, once more he had to face his dark father.

The stormtroppers opened the door, Luke walked out and saw Vader with his arms crossed staring at him. "Nice try, young one." Vader spat.Luke had no excuses and he knew. Vader was not a forgiving person, any plea of mercy would not be heard. Luke knelt before his father and gave a sigh. "I have no excuses, father. I only hope that I can serve you better if you give ma another chance. I am not looking forward to be punished, I know I deserve it." Luke remained on his knees and tears of helplessness were flowing. His father observed the young man and noticed that he as truly repentant.

Han guided the remaining crew to the other side of the ship. They crawled to another side. "See, I never thought I would use this.""Resourceful you are." Yoda commented."Resourceful is my blaster." Han guided the crew out of the ship.Master Yoda used his Jedi Trick to an easy passage amongst the stormtroppers.

Vader paced around Luke. The hissing noise of the respirator made Luke become more nervous."Were are the others?" Vader leaned and asked the frightened young man. Luke didn't want to add worst punishment to the one he already was expecting, if he lied he knew it would make matters worse. "They are in the ship, father." Luke replied promptly."Rise, Luke and take me to them!" he ordered. Luke slowly got up his father followed him inside the _Falcon_. Luke opened the hidden compartment, a sense of relief came to him when it was empty.

R2D2 had located the princess. C3PO remained with R2D2, Lando and Han dressed as stormtroppers held Chewbacca as a prisoner. Yoda had the task to deactivate the tractor beam. "Alone I go." Yoda said and departed.Han and Lando took Chewbacca to the detention center. "Prisoner transfer." Han said to the imperial officer."I have not being informed of that, let me see your credentials," the officer replied.Immediately Han pulled his blaster, in a few moments all imperials were down. Lando stayed on the post while Han went to get the princess. "Hurry up, buddy! We will be getting company soon!"

Yoda successfully deactivated the tractor beam. He walked the corridor the star destroyer and came face to face with Darth Vader."See, master Yoda, I am a master your council wouldn't have." Vader growled. "Master you think? So certain are you? To the Sith only master is Sidious."Vader's red blade came with fury. Yoda defended.

Han opened Leia's cell. "Han!" she cried out. "Let's go, we are gonna get company!" Han replied as he pushed the princess out of the cell."We must get Luke!" she replied. "Come, I know where he is!" Leia guided Han to the cell on the 2nd block. Han blasted the door and found Luke unconscious. He picked him up and ran.

Vader and Yoda were fighting by the Falcon. The stormtroppers that guarded it moved around, C3P0 and R2D2 approached the Falcon, Chewbacca held Luke over his shoulders, Lando, Han and Leia run. Yoda looked at the crew satisfied. With a gesture, Yoda locked the door of the hangar giving time for the crew to enter the Falcon. Yoda held his lightsaber up and Vader cut through the old master at the same time that Yoda's body vanished with the force the _Millennium Falcon_ jumped through hyperspace.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything belongs to George Lucas…

After chocking a few guards on his path Vader headed towards his chambers.

"I don't want to be interrupted. No matter what happens I don't want to be interrupted. If anyone gets near my chambers I will make sure that will not leave it alive."

Vader gave the orders to all guards. Admiral Piett flinched but managed to talk.

"My lord, even if the emperor contact you?"

Vader eyed the officer who started to shake slightly.

"Even for him!"

"Yes my lord." Piett acknowledged and left. Vader prepared himself to tap into the force and perform an important task.

Millennium Falcon…

Luke was lying unconscious in the cot. Leia sat by his side. He wouldn't stop moving as if he was in a nightmare…

A dream came….

He walked through the corridor of the star destroyer. He wore black and at the end he saw the terrifying dark lord beckoning him. He walked towards him and felt the dark presence within his soul. The heavy aura surrounded him and he was brought down to his knees and gasping for air.

The voice echoed within his mind.

/Luke, it is your destiny to return to me../

/Please, father…/ Luke struggled to breath.

/Luke…surrender if you want to save your friends./

/Father…I../

Leia was desperately trying to wake Luke up. She slapped Luke's face a few times."It is only a nightmare, Luke. Wake up!"

Luke woke up.

"Leia?"

"You were having a nightmare, it is all right now."

She wiped his face with a cloth.

"Luke…you kept talking about your father. Isn't your father dead?"

Luke paused. "Yes…he is."

Leia hugged Luke who felt in peace with her embrace.

"Where are we going?"

"To Sullust."

"What is there?" Luke asked.

"The Bothans gave us the information about a second Death Star being built, we are going to get the location"

"Another one?" Luke frowned.

"It is not operational yet, but we must destroy it," Leia replied.

Han walked in. "Hey kid, I'm glad to see you are OK."

"I owe you one," said Luke.

"No, kid. That's two you owe me." Han showed the two fingers. "Did you forget Yavin IV?"

"Of course not." Luke smiled.

Chewbacca came and growled hugging Luke.

"Hi, Chewie."

"It won't be long when we get there."

Vader left the meditation room and went to the bridge. The crew's heartbeat went up fast when they saw the dark lord. Vader smiled under the mask for he could sense their fear. It strengthened him their terror, after all that was the way of the sith.

He stared at the stars through the bridge.

/Luke/

Sullust….

Luke was lying on the cot. He jumped startled…

/Father/

/Son, where are you/

/I…can't…father/ Luke pushed his shields up. He didn't want to betray his friends, he didn't want to betray his sister.

/My daughter is with you./ Vader's voice echoed within Luke's mind.

/Yes, father/

/It is useless to resist, my son. Tell me where you are and I will bring only both of you, I'll let your friends go./

/Not Leia, father. Please, not her/

/She is as important as you, my son./

Luke run pass the mess hall. Han, Leia, Lando and Chewbacca observed him.

/You can run, but you can't hide, Luke/ Vader's voice echoed louder and louder.

"How could this be?" thought Luke. He is galaxies away and yet he talks to me.

/The force is enhanced by our bond, Luke./

Luke stopped running and sat on the ground.

/Father, I don't want to join your empire. I want freedom./ Luke pleaded.

/Your destiny lies with me, young one…/

"Luke! Luke!" Leia's voice cut the connection somehow. Luke had the feeling that it was due to Leia's unbeknownst link with the force she was able to free Luke from their father's control. Luke was afraid. Yoda was right. Very afraid because each passing moment he felt drawn to his father's power. It was exhilarating. He felt the strength of the dark lord and he felt sometimes the eagerness to kneel before the almighty dark lord and pledge his allegiance to him. The more he listened to Vader, more difficult was to follow the path of the Jedi.

"What is it, Luke?" Leia asked.

"It is…our father…" Luke whispered.

"Bail was my father, Luke. Vader may be my biological father but to my heart Bail always will be the man I had the honor to call father." Leia replied. Her eyes had tears of the memories long lost.

"He keeps calling me…"

"You must resist, Luke! You are strong! Run away, if he can control you then leave!"

"He is too powerful, Leia. Even now he still talks to me. No matter where I go he still talks to me"

"Talks to you? How?"

"Through the force. He sends me mental calls. I hear him calling me when I am awake and he invades my dreams when I sleep. That's why I have to go. If I stay here I'll be endangering our group and our mission."

"No, Luke. You can't go back to him."

"Leia…that's still good in him. I've sensed it. I have to go. You must stay here and fight for me. If I don't return, I want you to know that I will always love you, my sister." Luke gave her an embrace and left.

Han arrived as he saw Luke leaving.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…" Leia hesitated. "I can't tell you."

"You could tell Luke? That's who you could tell?" Han was enraged by jealousy.

Leia turned her face away from Han with tearful eyes. He felt guilty and approached her. "I'm sorry." He added.

Leia turned to him. "Hold me."

Luke took the X-Wing and navigated. He took R2D2 with him.

/Father/ he called through the force.

/Luke/ Vader's voice showed he was surprised by the young man's call.

/I am coming. Father. I am piloting an X-Wing./

Vader headed to the bridge. "Admiral Piett, an X-Wing will approach this destroyer. Activate the tractor beam and do not engage with the vessel, understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

Han held Leia silently on his arms. He quietly let the princess to cry on his arms.

"Where is Luke?" He broke the silence.

"He had some things to do."

"You miss him, don't you."

"I do," she sighed.

"You love him, don't you." Han asked with a bit of sadness.

"Yes. I do."

"It's all right. When he comes back, I will not be in the way."

"It is not like that, Han," she smiled. "He is my brother."

A few hours later Luke shut down the engine he felt the ship to shake. He closed his eyes and let the tractor beam to take him in. He was following his destiny.


	9. Chapter 9

As before…this is only fanfiction. George Lucas has it all! Nothing is mine.

The tydirium shuttle was sucked into the Star Destroyer...

Luke tried to maintain calm but the anticipation of seeing his father again gave him the chills. He was thinking in ways to calm down the dark one, but he knew better he could not lie, Vader would know. He was thinking in saying that he would willingly join the dark side, but his soul still resisted to the dark call. He only came back to save his friends, his sister. He could already sense the presence of his father even before the door was opened.

Vader came with the stormtroppers but Luke opened the door willingly, stormtroppers surrounded him. Luke humbly knelt before his father. "My lord, this will never happen again." Luke said in a low voice. He was dreading what punishment he was going to receive for running away.

"I am sure of it." Vader said dryly. Luke was taken to a cell and Vader stood by the entrance. He was bound on his hands and feet attached to a bunker with another binder around his chest.

"Father…please I will not escape." Luke mumbled. Vader probed the young man's mind and knew it to be truth. Luke was surprised when Vader waived his hands and the binders came off. Luke slowly got up. "Thank you, father."

"I will not ask a second time, Luke. Where did you friends took my daughter?"

Luke was still juggling with his feelings but he was way too afraid. He closed his eyes and spoke. "Ord Mantell." He felt his mind being probed he immediately allowed the dark lord to freely to probe his mind. He knew better that any resistance would be the results of more pain, which he wanted to avoid.

Vader placed his hands on Luke's shoulders. Luke stiffened a little preparing himself for some kind of punishment but to his surprise nothing happened.

"You have not lied, Luke. There is no need to fear me when you tell me the truth." Vader replied answering to Luke's inner feelings.

"What will happen to me?" Luke wanted to know.

"It depends what choice you make."

"Choice? I didn't think I had one." Luke replied.

"You do now." Vader replied.

"Why?" Luke was not believing what he was hearing. The dark lord was giving him a choice?

Vader tight his hands on Luke's shoulders and stared at the young man with the black mask. "Luke, learning of your existence made me think about my own choices, I almost killed you. Now I also learned the existence of my daughter. I have lost everything, I want my family back." Vader's voice was soft. Luke was breathless. He could never imagine his father talking like that. He dared not to enter the dark lord's mind but he felt drawn to his words, he wanted to tell his father that he wanted to stay beside him.

"Father, I always wanted to know about you." Luke reminded the many unanswered questions uncle Owen would leave him. "Somehow I feel that you are right, father." Luke opened his heart to his father. He felt compelled to accept his heritage, but the price was too high. To join the dark side was never an option he considered. Then again it was his father who was beckoning him, he felt compelled to comply, he wanted to belong…

"Luke, I want you to join me and we will rule the galaxy as father and son."

Vader offered Luke his hand. He looked at Vader's dark mask and to the hand that outstretched meant that he was offering the galaxy to him. To rule by his side, the side of his father. Luke hesitated for a moment, what would happen to him if he denied his offer? Luke thought. Vader answered immediately to Luke's thoughts. "If you don't accept your destiny I will have no choice but to make you accept it by force." Vader replied with his usual coldness. "My master would not allow you to live," Vader added.

"Would you kill me father?" Luke felt cold.

After a brief silence, Vader spoke out. "No, Luke. I would not kill you, but my master would hunt you down and have you executed."

"Hunt me down?"

"I would try to protect you, my son buy but my master would feel your presence."

Luke was somewhat relieved. His father cared about him. He felt proud.

Vader once more offered his hand "Now, Luke, what is your choice?"

Ord Mantell

Leia could not stop thinking about her brother. She kept for herself her feelings and she was almost not paying attention about the second death star that was being planned according to the Bothan's spies.

"You are still thinking of Luke." Han asked.

"I can't imagine what he must be going through, Han. We have to get him back."

"The kid went back on his own." Han replied . "I like the kid, I know he is your brother, but how did you find out?"

"I'm not sure you will be able to take it, Han?"

"What are you saying?"

Leia smiled. "It is very complicated. Luke is my twin brother, we were separated at birth.."

"Just tell me, Leia why?"

"Because of who we are."

"You are being too mysterious, your worshipfulness." Han smiled.

"Don't call me that, Han."

Han kissed her passionately.

"I am sorry. I am not sure I should be telling you yet, I am not sure you are ready to know."

Han held Leia on his arms. "I will do anything to get him back. If you love me you would trust me."

"Luke went back to Vader to save us."

"But I thought Vader was dead. I saw him lying on the ground in Dagobah, Luke said…"

Leia interrupted him.

"Luke wouldn't allow you to kill him."

"Why?"

"There is no easy way to say this, Han. Darth Vader is my father."

Star Destroyer.

Vader waited silently for the answer. Luke's heart was racing. He had to make a choice that would change his life.

"Join me, Luke we can overthrow the emperor and we can rule the galaxy."

The offer was so enticing. He would not have to worry about punishment, pain and suffering, he would become someone of importance.

"But what about Leia? What would happened to my friends?"

"If you join me we will rule, Luke. Your friends would no longer be my concern. Your sister would be another powerful ally." Vader replied.

Luke closed his eyes and the memories of the past flashed inside his mind.

/Don't give in to anger, Luke…it leads you to the dark side./ He tried to reach to the force to gain the strength, join his father…or run from persecution, join the powerful Sith and learn from him the powerful strength…rule the galaxy and pilot instead of fixing vaporators and ships…his mind was racing with the possibilities and the great challenges…join his father and kill the emperor…join his father….join him….his father…yes….

Luke opened his eyes and held Vader's hands.

Vader thought to himself …/All too easy/


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing is mine. All is George Lucas…

Luke was taken to a more comfortable setting were he felt sleep. He was drained of energy. Vader smiled behind the dark mask. His son was almost his. Luke still held some light and with time and his teachings he would master the dark side. Next day came too fast to Luke. He was still being watched by stormtroppers and he was taken to a room where Vader waited for him.

Vader wanted to know how far Obi Wan had "tainted" the boy's mind.

"How much has Obi Wan taught you?"

"Not much, my lord. I only met him when my uncle's astromech droid ran away. He used to come over the house but my uncle didn't like him there. Aunt Beru was the only one who let him in to see me after he saved my life uncle Owen allowed him to come to the house."

"Save your life?" Vader asked.

"The Tusken Raiders attacked me when I was about 8. My grandfather was killed fighting them old Ben Kenobi came and saved me." Luke said with his mind going back in time and remembering the scene like it had just happened. Vader anger was rising and Luke sensed the dark lord's strong feelings. "I am sorry, I didn't want to upset you, my lord." Luke said humbly.

"It wasn't you, Luke. The Tusken Raiders…" Vader made a fist. He remembered too well when he held his mother on his arms. /Now I am complete…/ Shimi's voice echoed within his mind. Luke wondered about what had angered the Sith but he dared not to ask.

"They killed your grandmother." Vader said with anger building up.

"I'm sorry, fa…my lord." Luke spoke in a low voice.

"It is all right to call me father when we are alone."

"Thank you, father."

"He hasn't taught you anything about the force?"

"No. He mentioned something about. He used to say many things about you though."

"What kind of things?" Vader asked with interest.

"He mentioned you were a great pilot and a great warrior. He said you were his best friend."

"Obi Wan was no friend! Look what he done to me!" Vader spat.

"You wear the respirator because of him?" Luke was surprised. "How?"

"When I joined the empire he came after me to kill me. We fought in a planet called Mustafar. He cut my legs and arm with the lightsaber and left me to burn into the molting lava." Everything in the room started to shift out of place as he remembered his last encounter with his old master. His anger joined Luke's anger that started to build up. Luke's mind was reeling. Why would Obi Wan let this happen to his father?

"As you can see, my son. You have been deceived. The Jedi were built up with lies. You must forget what you learned, even the subtle teachings he might have taught you."

"I remember he saying to me that I should never give in to anger…fear…"

"Anger is what gives you power, Luke."

"Close your eyes. Think of a moment in the past that made you angry…"

Luke went back in time, he remembered one fight he had with Biggs Darklighter, the arguments he had with uncle Owen, his mind was playing all dark moments of his life. His anger was building…the truth about Obi Wan…the man that left his father to burn into flames, his heart started to pound faster, the anger was powerful…the objects in the room started to move, fall even explode….Vader was pleased….his son was one step into becoming a Sith…

Luke opened his eyes and understood that the power of the dark side was intense, addicting…but there was something Luke always wanted to know…his guardian's had avoided to talk about his parents, Luke now understood why…his father was no other than the second feared man in the whole galaxy…but then…there was another question that took the dark lord by surprise…

"Father, tell me about my mother."

Ord Mantel

"Your father!" Han was utterly surprised. "What?"

Leia had tears on her eyes. "Han, can you imagine how I feel about this…Bail, my adoptive father told me that my biological father was a Jedi…he would never tell his name because he wanted to protect me. I never pressure him because for me he himself was my father. When I was captured and Vader interrogated me I don't know how I did not fear him as I thought I would…I…." Leia started sobbing, Han held her.

"I'm sorry, Leia. It is kind of crazy to think that a monster like that could have you and the kid as his children…sorry, no offense.."

"None taken." Leia replied.

Star Destroyer.

Vader's respirator faltered. The image of Padme was so bright in his mind that he wanted to scream in pain. He missed her so much…his angel. "So love had blinded you?"

Her voice, her smile…Vader pushed the memories away.

"You must return to your chambers, young one. I have other affairs to take care." Vader spoke coldly. Luke wanted to learn about his mother but once more he dared not to inquire a second time. He sensed that his father was rather uncomfortable with the issue and he didn't want to press.

"Yes, father."

Two stormtroppers came to escort Luke to his room.

"My lord, I will not try to escape." Luke spoke as he saw the stormtroopers coming.

"They are here to protect you." Vader replied.

"Yes, my lord." Luke bowed and left with the stormtroppers.

/ Tell me about my mother…./ His son's question still burned in him as the lavas of Mustafar…He though about her since he had learned of the existence of his son…then, his daughter…The resemblance of the princess with his late wife was uncanny…why hadn't he noticed it?

Luke was taken to his chambers. It was comfortable but he was still a prisoner. He was allowed to view datacards about the Clone Wars, the empire and the Jedi purges, when suddenly a voice called out to him that made him jump.

/Luke/

Luke startled as he saw the glimmering form of Obi Wan. "Ben? You are dead! How?"

"I am one with the Force, I need you to hear me, Luke."

"You let my father burn, why? Why didn't you tell me he was my father?"

"Luke, you must listen to me. Darth Vader is evil, your father was Anakin Skywalker, a good man. He wants to use you, Luke. Don't fall for it. You must hold to the light."

"He is my father, Ben! I don't want to hear you!" Luke was angry.

"Think about the fate of the galaxy if you join him, think about your sister."

"She will rule with me and father!" Luke said with his anger still growing.

"Luke, search your feelings, you are being deceived."

Luke shook his head. "Go away, Ben, I don't want to hear your lies!" Luke spat.

Luke thought about Obi Wan's words…You must hold to the light…but with a powerful father like his, how could this be accomplished?

"Luke. You don't want to join the dark side."

"But…he is my father. I need him."

"I will leave you for now, but I will not give up." Obi Wan said and vanished.

Vader walked in the room, Luke startled. "Who were you talking too!" he growled.

Luke responded quickly. "Obi Wan"

"But he is dead!"

"He talks to me, father."

"What did he tell you?"

"He says I shouldn't join you, that I must hold on to the light side of the force."

"I am don't have patience, Luke. You are my son, don't you forget that! You must do what I tell you or suffer the consequences."

Luke felt the danger of the statement. He had to make a choice and quickly. He idolized a father he never knew but now he is facing the worst nightmare of his life. He was the spawn of evil and yet he believed that it could be good to join his father and take him away from darkness. Could that be done? His mind was playing all the possibilities and Vader stood motionless waiting for an answer.

"Luke, you must choose. Join me willingly or join me by force."

The Skywalker anger rose in Luke. He chose to defy the dark lord. "No! Never! I will not join you!"

Vader left the room, Luke was feeling nervous, he had been through the tortures of the dark lord but he believed his suffering would not be in vain. He knew he was going to suffer but for the sake of his family, his sister and his father. He decided he had to hold on to the light and he prayed to the force that he would bring his father back from darkness.

Ord Mantell

The alliance was gathered.

"We stole an imperial shuttle and we are going to be able to approach the Hoth System in order to observe their activities," said Mon Mothma. "The Bothan's spies notified that Darth Vader will be overseeing the operations," she continued.

Leia's mind was reeling. If Darth Vader was in Hoth she concluded that Luke would be with him. She couldn't stop thinking about her brother, she was thinking of a plan on how to rescue him when suddenly an idea came…The stolen imperial shuttle…


	11. Chapter 11

All is George, nothing is mine…just having fun…

Luke was sleeping. He had dream…

_Throne room…_

_Emperor Palpatine sat on the throne…Luke saw himself walking by his father's side._

_"Welcome, young skywalker. I see that you have been stubborn."_

_Luke felt the emperor's anger washing over him. It gave him chills._

_"Lord Vader, you may step aside…I must give young Skywalker a lesson."_

_Luke froze at that statement…he felt danger…_

_Lightening! He was burning!_

_/Help me! Please! Father/ Luke screamed._

_The force lightening was intense! When Luke couldn't bear no longer he felt his throat squeeze tight. He couldn't breath._

_"See, young Skywalker, that what is waiting for you if you don't turn."_

_More lightening….Luke screamed with all his fright… FATHER!_

Ord Mantell…

The alliance was quietly settled down. Leia was sleeping hugging Han. Suddenly she woke up screaming… "Luke!"

Han woke up.

"Leia, it is just a dream." He held her. She kept her eyes opened. She stepped aside.

"Where are you going?" Han asked with his eyes still half closed.

"I need some refreshment. I will be right back."

"Ok…" Han closed his eyes.

Leia walked slowly and grabbed a coat and a blaster. As she left the camp she walked fast towards the hangar were the imperial shuttle was parked.

Darth Vader felt the tremor in the force. His son called for him. He felt the boy was placing his life to his care at that moment. There was a great bond between him and his son that he had never felt…He left his chambers and headed to Luke's cell.

Leia slowly entered the shuttle. She looked around. "I think I need C3PO on this…" Leia thought for herself. She left the shuttle and headed towards the mechanical center of the alliance were she spotted C3PO hibernating.

"Threepio…" she whispered.

C3PO's eyes lit. "Princess Leia…oh…"

"shhhh." Leia placed her hand on C3PO's mouth.

"Please don't make noise… I need your help."

"Oh, yes…thank you Princess…"

"Thank you for what?" she was amused.

"For asking me for help. I don't feel so useless."

"I see..we must hurry, C3PO."

"Where are we going?"

"You have to help me to pilot that imperial shuttle.."

"Very well, princess." C3PO followed Leia.

When Darth Vader entered Luke's cell his dark heart softened. He felt the boy was drowning in fear. He was holding himself, but to the dark lord's surprise Luke run towards him and kneeling grabbed one of Vader's mechanical leg and embraced as looking for shelter.

"Please, father…don't let him do that," he said in between sobs.

Vader looked down and observed his son. He lifted the boy up and entered his mind. He saw what Luke had sensed. A surge of electricity that made him feel like the fires of Mustafar…

"Please, father…don't…"

It has been twenty years Vader hadn't shown any affection. The boy was crying out for his help, craving for his paternal love.

"Focus, young one. Stay calm…" he held Luke gently. Luke leaned on the side of the respirator and started to calm down. Vader was disturbed by the tranquility he had felt. It was not the way of the Sith…neither the Jedi, attachments were forbidden.

"Father…I want to obey you, but…I am afraid of the dark side."

Vader was surprised by Luke's statement. He paid attention to the first part. Never mind the fear. It was fear that would lead him to the dark side, so it would be with his son.

"You must rest, young one." Vader helped his son to the bed. Luke felt sleep fast.

Vader observed his sleeping child. "No more nightmares, my son." The dark lord left the cell with a not on his throat…remorse started to sink in. He had tapped the light side of the force and somehow Anakin started to show signs of life within his mind.

"There is no peace…only passion…" Vader started to say, he suddenly stopped and observed the sleeping boy.

"Be at peace, young one…" Vader said before he had realized what he just had said. He left the cell immediately before his master sensed the shift on the force.

Leia and C3PO reached the hyperspace. She was thinking of Luke but also Han. She knew he would not let her go alone but she feared that Han would be sacrificed for her cause. She preferred doing that alone.

"C3P0, we must type an imperial code to enter their space."

"Not to worry your highness, I am fluent in six million forms of language."

Leia sighed in relief.

Vader entered his chamber to meditate what had just happened. He had felt something he hadn't years ago. He had tapped into the light side of the force. His son was indeed dangerous, he was actually feeling sorry for the boy, he reminded that it wasn't the first time this happened. When he took him to Tatooine to kill the boy he felt something…he meditated and tapped into the dark side….

Morning came too fast for Luke. His dark father gave him an ultimatum, but then he held to the hope that his father would not destroy him. He felt something good when he was in the presence of Vader the night before when he had the nightmare. He was being burnt alive. Luke stiffened when the dark presence was coming near his cell, he felt very uneasy because he sensed that his father's demeanor had changed.

"What is your decision, young one?" Vader spat as he entered the room.

"I don't want the dark side, father." Luke replied with all the courage he could at that moment. He thought about the nightmare, would his father really allow that to happen?

"You don't give me a choice, young one." Storm troppers came and bound Luke's wrists.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked nervously.

"You have been given to many chances to turn, Luke. My master will show you the real power of the dark side."

Luke swallowed hard. He didn't want to give up, but the horrible pain he felt on that nightmare was mind-boggling.

/Please, father, don't take me to him/ Luke sent mentally.

/You still have time, Luke. Just accept and turn yourself to the dark side/ Vader replied the same way, staring at Luke with the dark mask.

Leia's shuttle entered the Endor system. They landed on the sixth moon. She took her blaster and walked around the forest. She observed the guards standing in front of one of the buildings. "What is that?" Leia whispered to C3PO.

"It appears that they are constructing a shield generator, princess."

"Stay here, threepio, I will get a closer look." Leia said and departed.

Ord Mantell…

Han Solo was upset. Leia took the imperial shuttle. "Chewie, did you fix the hyperdrive?"

Chewie growled.

"Let's get R2D2 and go after her, I hope she is all right."

Chewbacca growled…

"She is crazy, Chewie, she is going to…" Han paused, he remembered that she didn't want her secret to be revealed, he was going to say she was going to see her "father" but he added.. "…she is going to try to get Luke…"

Luke was tense. He was by his father's side, they were just minutes from the dreadful throne room.

"Luke, you must accept that there will be no escape, my son."

Luke didn't reply. He was far too nervous and trying to concentrate. His concentration dissipated when he was in front of the emperor. Darth Sidious walked towards Luke, Vader knelt.

Palpatine stared at Luke with his yellow eyes and said.

"Welcome, young skywalker. I see that you have been stubborn."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The story belongs to last Sunday's birthday boy: George Lucas.

This is a work of fanfiction, only for fun, I don't make a penny.

Blood is Thicker – Chapter 12

Luke was panicked. He had lived that scene before…

/Father! Please! Help me/ he send mentally.

"Lord Vader, you must step aside…I must give young Skylwalker a lesson."

Luke dropped down to his knees and closed his eyes. He knew what was in store for him. The nightmare was taking shape.

Suddenly he felt his father's hands squeezing his shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?" the emperor asked.

Luke slowly opened his eyes. Vader was closer to him.

"Master, let me talk to him one more time. I assure you he will come to his senses."

"I thought you have tried everything with this stubborn brat, Lord Vader.  
"Please, master. Let me try one more tactic, he will turn."

The emperor paced around.

"Very well, lord Vader. Take him."

Vader pushed Luke up and led him out of the room.

"Thank you, father." Luke whispered.

"There is nothing to be thankful, Luke. You must learn your place! You must join me, embrace the dark side, or suffer the consequences."

Vader waived hands the stormtroppers surrounded the young man.

/Oh, no/ Luke thought. More torture, Luke thought..

"Yes, young one. You will turn!"

Luke was taken to the dreadful room he lived many unpleasant moments. The stormtroppers bound him.

/Father/ He cried out through the Force.

Vader walked in the room.

"Leave us!" he orders.

Luke was utterly terrified. He tried to maintain calmness but his body would not stop shaking.

Vader approached and placed his hands on Luke's shoulders. The young man froze.

"Why do you insisting in resisting? Why are you so afraid, Luke?"

Luke was surprised. The Sith was speaking softly, he felt no deceit.

"Aren't you going to hurt me, father?"

"It depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't accept your destiny, I will be forced to torture you until you do, or

I would be forced to harm the ones you love."

Luke's heart raced.

"Would you hurt your own daughter?"

"No, Luke. I would not hurt her anymore." Vader turned around as he reminded when he held her captive not knowing her true identity. "But the others wouldn't stand a chance."

Luke's heart sank. Han, Chewie, Wedge, all his friends. How could he be responsible for their demise?

Vader approached him, Luke closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his own father to administering the torture.

The droid started to buzz. The only noise in the room was the droid and the respirator.

Luke was dreading the pain he would endure. It has happened many times before, but this time he had a choice. It could be avoided. He didn't have to suffer…but what a price!

His mind was racing. When the droid was almost reaching his body to apply the drugs, Luke opened his eyes.

"Father! I will do it! I will do anything you want!"

The droid stopped and his binders fell.

Luke got up slowly. He sensed that his father was probing his mind to search for signs of deceit. He lowered his shields and allowed the painful intrusion to continue in order to prove his new loyalty. Vader understood that his son had truly surrendered for the sake of his friends and specially his sister. Luke started to shake and he felt on his knees.

"Let the anger flow through you, Luke."

Luke obeyed. What a surge of power!

On the other side of the galaxy Leia woke up screaming.

"What is it, Leia!" Han embraced her as he rushed to her quarters after hearing the screams.

"Han….it's Luke…"

"What about him?" Han asks.

"Something happened to him.."

"It is just a nightmare, Leia."

"No, Han. This is real."

"You just think that is real, Leia. It was just a nightmare."

"I don't know, Han. I have a bad feeling about this."

Luke was prepared to see the emperor. He walked by his father and entered the dreadful throne room.

Vader knelt and Luke did the same.

"Welcome back, young Skywalker, I see that you have come to your senses."

"Yes…master." Luke spoke softly, it was painful to say these words but he pushed away the thought of regret and fully accepted. He had no choice.

"Good! Good!" the emperor spoke. "You have done well Lord Vader, you must train your son to become a fighter for the empire."

"Yes, my master."

Luke flinched at the remark. He was going to be ordered to destroy those he loves, but his father had convinced him to fall into darkness to save them?

The emperor sensed Luke's confusion.

"You will do my bidding. Make no mistake of that. Your friends are no longer your friends. Do you understand?"

Luke was anguished. "Yes…master," he responded, totally defeated.

"May I speak, my lord?" Luke asked humbly.

"Yes," the emperor replied.

"I may fight against them, but would you please, at least allow them to live? Master."

"Your so called friends are enemies of the empire. Treason is punished by death!"

the emperor answered.

"But master, to make a better example of our enemies wouldn't be better if they were made to serve us, wouldn't their death stir up more rebellion?" Luke spoke convincingly; he was already including himself as an imperial. It pleased the emperor and Vader became suspicious.

"I will consider, young one."

"Thank you, master." Luke replied.

"Take him, Lord Vader. Have him trained as a Tie figher."

"Yes, master."

Vader and Luke left the throne room. Luke felt relieved not be in the presence of such evil. As soon as they left the throne room, Vader stopped in front of his son.

"Your powers are growing…but you have not deceived me, young one"

"What do you mean, father?" Luke was uneasy.

"You have deceived my master by pretending you are accepting your destiny. I know that you still hold the hopes to escape."

Luke knew better, he couldn't lie to the dark one. "I always will have hope, father, but I will do whatever I have to do to keep my friends safe, I don't want them to die and I will not kill them."

Vader's mind played back thirty years….

The young boy in the middle of the Jedi Council…

/I sense much fear in you./ Yoda had told the boy.

/What does this have to do with anything? The boy had asked./

/Everything! Yoda had replied./

Vader pushed the thoughts back…

"Haven't you considered that you will have no choice?" Vader responded. "Do you think self-destruction will accomplish anything, my son? When you are at war and you don't fight you will be killed and what would your death bring to the galaxy?"

"Father, I feel the dark side. I feel confused. I…" Luke didn't know what to say.

"Come with me, Luke. I will show you what the dark side can do." Vader noticed the young man eagerness to comply. It was to his advantage to use this moment.

He wanted to harness the power and unleash a powerful ally. Vader had a plan. The young man would be his apprentice, and together they would take over.

Leia could not take Luke out of her mind. She too had a plan.

"Are you crazy!" Han said.

"Han, look. I will let them capture me and I will get closer to my brother."

"No way! You will be killed."

"My…biological father won't let it happen," Leia spoke the word "father" with enormous hesitation. Her heart sank for she still thought of Bail Organa as her real father, she was certain that despite all evil Darth Vader represented he still had a shred of good in him. Her brother believed, she was also told that her mother believed and she remember when he held her to watch the horror of the destruction of Alderaan, he placed his hand softly over her shoulder not as a restraint but some sort of comfort.

Lord Vader somewhat held her and shared her pain of loss. A technological terror as she recalled he saying, it seems that he himself despised the battle station.

"I can't let him to be used, Han. He is my blood. We have a strong connection and I don't want to lose him."

"I love the kid too, but I have to protect you, Leia!" Han responded.

"Well, I am going to get my brother, if you want to protect me, you will have to come along."


	13. Chapter 13

All disclaimers apply – Star Wars was never mine and never will be.

Dath Vader took his son to his personal shuttle; Luke's mind was reeling.

"Where are we going, father." Luke asked with a spark of fear.

"We are going to practice, my son. You must attune yourself with the Dark Side to fulfill your destiny."

Luke sighed. He was forced to accept that destiny, for the sake of his sister, his friends. Vader was pleased with his son acceptance for the moment, but his intentions were to destroy that loyalty to his friends and, perhaps to get his sister to join them.

/He would not kill the Princess…/ He thought to himself.

/I will not kill my daughter…/

Luke lowered his head and accepted the answer. It was pointless to resist.

"We are going to my place in Kashyyk, were we are going to meditate"

"The wookie world?" Luke asked thinking of good Chewbacca, how loyal he was.

"At once…but is no more. The empire has taken possession of Kashyyk, as you must know."

"Yes, father. I do." Luke responded almost without any emotion, he was afraid of what was in store for him. He was falling, he could feel the surge of dark emotions tingling his veins and crawling into his very soul. He was about to summon the Light side of the force but he dared not. His father would punish him, he swore to himself that he wouldn't suffer anymore, but how could he forget the light? How could he not let the flame to fade? Before he could push that thought aside the cold hands of his father landed possessively on his shoulders.

"You are resisting too much, for your own good." Vader spat.

Luke flinched at his father's touch. "It was just a thought, father. It will not become real." Luke spoke the words firmly as if he was trying to convince himself.

Vader looked over the control panel.

"Have a sit," he ordered ignoring his son's response.

"We must leave, now."

Luke sat by his father's side on the ship and observed the stars.

"I know that you are not pleased with me, father. I trust you will help me to show my path." Luke spoke truthfully, even surprising the dark lord.

"In time, you will learn, young one." Vader responded with a hint of satisfaction.

They took off to Kashyyk.

Leia and Han reached the hyperspace. Chewbacca insisted in going too. He felt he had to protect Han.

"Where are you planning to land this?" Han asked.

"Coruscant, then we will find out where Luke is."

"I hope you are all right about this."

"I can't give him up, Han. I need him. We need him."

"I love the kid too, Leia."

KASHYYK…

Luke followed his father through a vast forest and they walked through a lake. Luke felt sadness when he passed through the lake.

"You can fell it, can't you, Luke?"

"Pain, suffering and death…" Luke responded. He closed his

eyes and the images of order 66 played over again. Luke felt a great sadness. "Many of them were killed here."

"Keep moving, Luke," his father ordered.

Luke walked and entered a cave of sorts. His father was right behind him. Once they made through the entrance another part of the forest and a castle, hidden behind the mountains.

"Do you come here often?" Luke asked trying to brake the silence.

Vader sensed his son's uneasiness. He was trying to make conversation to be at peace. His intention was to draw his son to the dark side.

"If I come here is no concern to you. From now on you are not speak until you are spoken!" Vader groaned. Luke felt the dark rage of his father upon him.

Luke nodded. He dared not to speak.

"Come, you must rest. Tomorrow we will begin."

Luke entered his quarters. He laid down as he supposed to do.

"Sleep, Luke. Tomorrow we shall begin the real training."

Luke felt sleep…

On the other side of the galaxy….

Leia felt sleep…

His father hovered over him. "You will dream of a darkest moment of your life, Luke. And let darkness to give you strength."

Luke was in deep sleep when the dark lord left him.

The dream came….

He and Leia, he felt Leia's presence. Then he saw a woman he felt great love for that unknown woman. She was a perfect beauty.

_"I love you!" the woman said to a young man…_

_He felt chills about the young man._

_"Liar! You are with him!" the young man spat as he saw another man standing by a ship "You brought him here to kill me!"_

_Luke throat started to constrict…_

_"A-Anakin.." the woman struggled…_

_"No, no…" Luke's throat started to choke…_

_"Let her go, Anakin!" The man on the ship said._

_"Let her go!"_

_He saw Leia struggling to breath…and the woman felt on the ground._

Vader startled out of his meditation. Luke wasn't having a dream, but an unexpected dark memory….

Meawhile on hyperspace…

Leia slept… she placed her hands on her throat.

"No! I can't…"

Han shook her. "Leia! Wake up!"

Leia woke up, startled.

"Just a bad dream, Leia…" he said and hugged her.

Luke was trapped in the dream. He screamed constantly.

Darth Vader rushed to his quarters.

"Luke! Wake up!"

Luke woke up and recoiled at his father's presence, but surprisingly Vader didn't come there to taunt him but comfort him, snapping him out of his dreadful visions.

"F-father?" Luke stuttered. He was seeking comfort for a moment, but he feared that his father would push him away.

Luke was surprised when the dark lord took the initiative and

embraced him like a child.

Luke felt safe…

"Let it go, Luke…It was a bad dream…" Vader's voice was actually calming him and he felt back into slumber.

When his son was sound sleep he return to his meditation, but this time he felt a big chill into his dark armor. He had used the light side to calm his son.

Deep inside his mind screamed. /Stay away, Anakin/


	14. Chapter 14

Blood is Thicker…. Chapter 14

Not mine --- only for fun….

The imperial shuttle was in hyperspace on route to Coruscant.

"I don't know, your worship…I have a bad feeling about this."

"I have a plan…and it will work" Leia replied and left the cockpit,

"And stop calling me that!"

Han smirked. "You know, I am a scoundrel after all."

"Han!"

Han Solo kept piloting the imperial shuttle. Chewbacca was resting.

"We are not far from there."

"Leia?"

No reply.

"Don't be afraid, Han, it's me."

"What are you talking about?"

Leia comes back to the cockpit, wearing a Bounty Hunter's suit.

"Wow! Were did you get this?"

"Ord Mantell…remember?" she said.

"How could I forget, you saved my life there…I owe you that."

Chewbacca woke up.

"Hey Chewie, it is your turn now…"

Grrr…Grrr.

"I'm sorry Chewie, I know your are uncomfortable but the empire did not have Wookies in mind when they designed this ships."

Chewbacca picks up the controls, Han sits on the back with Leia.

"So, what is the plan?"

"I am taking you both as prisoners."

"What?"

"Grrrr?"

Leia laughed at their reaction.

"Are you crazy? I ain't jumping into the Sarlacc Pitt!"

"Trust me, Han. That is the only way you will get….my…

Vader to come to us…and find Luke as well." It was very difficult for her to mention the word /father/ with /Vader/

"I didn't know you hate me that much." Han spoke.

"Han, don't say that and you know it is not true!" Leia replied,

"You must trust me, it will work."

Han sighed. "Well, if doesn't work, I ain't gonna be alive to see it."

Kashyykk

Luke woke up nervous. He was still wondering what his father had in mind for his "training." He was told earlier that he was going to have an immersion of the dark side… he was going to taste his fear, anger and then give in to hate…. He would make himself a servant of the dark side, as his father before him..

Inside the Castle, Luke was tense. He felt the dark presence of his father approaching. He stood up and remained standing until the dark lord entered his room.

Luke bowed and remained silence. He remembered he wasn't supposed to speak without permission. He knew quite well that his dark father would punish him for doing so.

"Come, we have some work to do."

Vader led him to another part of the castle were he was greeted by alien servants. He went down several flights of stairs until he arrived at a prison and a torture chamber.

Luke gasped in horror. /Was he to be tortured again? How much could he bear/

Vader sensed Luke's fears. It was increasing each time they passed through the walls of the prison.

"This is were the traitors were taken and punished." Vader spoke. He picked up Luke's hands and placed on the chains hanging over the ceiling.

"Here you will feel…their pain….their fear….open your mind to me, Luke."

Luke was shaking. He closed his eyes and let Vader's mind trick to dominate him.

"Feel the suffering…Luke."

Luke started to shake, he cried out in total panic as he was feeling the last prisoner's pain…."

"Aaaah!" Luke cried.

"This is what wait for you if you resist, Luke…" Vader's voice echoed.

"Please! Father! Stop it!" Luke cried out with all his strength. back/ Padme's voice echoed inside Vader's mind.

"Father!" Luke pleaded.

Vader lifted his hand and Luke felt his throat slowly constricting.

_/Ana…kin/ her voice echoed_….

_/Let her go, Anakin/ Obi Wan's voice echoed._

Vader suddenly realized he was almost killing his son. His respirator faltered from the shock he had. The sight of his tortured son horrified him. Luke was gasping for air. He sensed his son was drifting. No longer resisting.

"F-father…"

Vader released Luke from the chains, Luke was falling into the ground, Vader held him. Luke felt unconscious..

_Luke felt like burning….he saw a man standing by him…_

_"I loved you, but I can't save you…." The man said…._

Luke felt the fires burning his skin. He cried out and he felt being pulled out of the fires…

"Luke! Wake up!" Vader was holding the boy, shaking him.

He placed his hand over Luke's head…the vision again….

"Be at peace, young one….be at peace…" Vader desperately wanted to take his son out of that horrible vision…only the Light side of the Force could bring calm to the young man….so, he did it again!

Luke opened his eyes.

"Father….I was burning….again… were was that place?"

Vader chocked before speaking… "Mustafar…Luke…you were on Mustafar."

Luke realized Vader who helped him to get up was holding him.

Luke was still shaking from the experience.

"Who else was there? I felt a presence."

Vader's respirator hissed a few times. "Your mother."

"Why am I keep having this visions, father? Are this the visions of what you want for me?" Luke asked in desperation, his feelings were in turmoil. He felt a powerful jolt of the dark side swimming inside him, of pure power of hate…. "Are you going to burn me, father?"

"No, my son...this are only visions...of a past."

Vader's heart felt pain. He would never hurt his son as Obi Wan done to him. He was disturbed by Luke's feelings. The dark side was finally taking possession of his son. He should be pleased but he wasn't. Luke's fear was powerful…

"Let's get out of here, Luke." Vader led him out of the prison.

Luke walked slowly, still recovering from his harsh moments, Vader was again angered that his alter ego had once more outsmarted him… Anakin was somehow breaking the shell of Vader…it was disturbing…Luke's repeated visions of Mustafar were bringing Vader to ponder about his loyalties…

"In your anger, you killed her…." His master's voice echoed….

"Liar!" Vader thought with rage…….

Luke was walking with difficulty; he was still feeling pain of the burning sensation. Vader held his arm, gently and led him to his room.

"Thank you, father." Luke spoke as he turned his head to sleep.

Vader observed his son….

"He is not your son…Vader," a voice echoed in his mind.

"He is _my_ son!"

/We will see about that/ Vader mentally replied….

Coruscant….

The shuttle tydirium entered Coruscant space….

Tbc…


	15. Chapter 15

Blood is Thicker – Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to George Lucas, this is a work of fanfiction, not a penny is made nor imperial credit, republic credits... etc...

THE MEETING.

The shuttle tydirium made it easy into Coruscant space port, Leia was already suited in the bounty hunter suit and Han and Chewie in chains.

The imperial guard greeted Leia.

"Bounty Hunter, who are they?" inquired the storm tropper.

"I came under orders of Lord Vader, I have specific orders to take these two prisoners straight to him."

"You must take…straight to him." The stormtropper repeated Leia and she frowned in total misunderstanding.

"You will take me to Lord Vader now…" Leia continued.

"I will take you to Lord Vader, now." The stormtropper repeated again.

Leia was very confused, Han and Chewie too.

The stormtropper guided Leia/Bounty Hunter to one of their facilities.

"Where will I find him?" Leia asked.

"I shall inform him you are here." The stormtropper leaves.

"What just happened, your worship?" Han asks. "If I am not mistaken you just did something to that tropper, he was acting funny."

"I'm not sure, Han. But I did feel something…I can't explain.."

"Now what? Are we going to wait here to be killed?"

"Of course not," Leia replied. She takes the chains off Han and Chewie and returns their blasters hidden inside her suit.

"Go, both of you!"

"No way! You ain't gonna stay here to be caught by your …da..…I mean, HIM!"

"Han, please, I will talk to him, he will listen to me, believe me!"

"What make you so sure…."

"I just know….you must trust me on that. Now go!"

CORUSCANT AIRSPACE

Luke remained silent the trip from Kashyyk to Coruscant. Darth Vader was upset and Luke sensed the danger of angering even more the dark lord. He was hoping that Luke would fall into despair with the environment of Kahsyyk and turn him further to the dark side, but the

tactic backfired, Luke's dream visions brought him back to that dreadful day in Mustafar….when Luke was inside his mother's womb!

He also sensed his sister….Leia….so much like Padme…It brought him also the memories of Anakin!.

Vader forced the thoughts down, but he felt a great disturbance in the force….his daughter's presence! How could this be?

Luke felt too. "father…"

"You sister is here."

"What are you going to do?" Luke was very afraid. He didn't want his sister to fall into the dark one's hands.

"She wants to save you, her compassion for your fate will be her undoing." Vader spoke.

"Please, father. Let me talk to her…I will make her understand that I will stay with you…and she will understand…please."

Vader looked down at his son and felt his son was sacrificing himself, painfully but truthfully this time. There was not a shroud of deceit.

The shuttle landed into the Coruscant space port.

"Come with me." Vader ordered. Luke obeyed. His heart was beating fast/he had to save his sister….even if it cost his own life…/

Vader was amazed by his daughter's boldness, coming to him…

He knew her agenda: She came for Luke…

He would not give up his son…

Luke followed Vader until they arrived the location where Leia waited. Luke was surprised when he saw her dressed up as a bounty hunter.

"Clever disguise, my daughter," the dark lord spat.

Leia flinched inside the suit but her courage returned when she saw Luke's worried features.

"I am not your daughter! Bail was my father!" Leia spat.

"You ARE my daughter, the Jedi stole you and your brother from me! I have my son now, and soon I will mold him to rule the galaxy with me, you should stop your pitiful rebellion and join us!"

"Never! You know what I came for! I will not leave here without my brother."

Luke sensed anger from the dark lord… very dangerous anger.

"Leia…please…." Luke spoke, turned to his father, touching the dark lord's arm . "Please father, let me talk to her.."

Vader was very angered now he shoves his son with the force and turned to Leia.

"You dare coming here and try to take him from me! He is my son! He should stay by my side!"

Vader brandishes his lightsaber threatening Leia, immediately Han appears and shots his blaster.

"Han, no!" Leia screams. The blaster bolts are stopped by Vader's saber and with another hand Vader takes the blaster from Han's hands. Chewbacca comes from the other side and is shoved with the force push, falling unconscious on the ground.

Luke is recovering his senses and he sees his father advancing towards Leia with the lightsaber.

"NOOOOO!" Luke picks up his lightsaber and attacks his father with the full force of the dark side…..

"Luke, no!" Leia screams as she hugs Han in the corner of the room.

Vader and Luke engage in a fierce battle, Luke's eyes are turning yellow, Leia shivers when she fells the dark powers her brother was gathering…

"Luke stop! Please!" Leia pleaded.

The battle continued, Luke was fiercely attacking, Vader was having difficulties defending himself.

Leia sensed the darkness taking hold of Luke….

"Please! You both stop this, Luke don't do this! You are turning!"

Vader was beaten… he was on the ground. Luke was ready to give

the fatal blow….

/Luke! If you kill your father you will become an agent of evil/

Obi Wan's specter appeared, Luke and Leia gasped.

"Ben?" Luke asked still holding his saber against Vader.

Han held unconscious Chewie and looked around.

"Ben? What is he talking about?" Han asks Leia.

Leia ignores Han's question, she walks towards Ben's glimmering form.

"Help us Obi Wan Kenobi, you are his only hope!"

Luke watches Ben's form near Vader in the ground…

Darth Vader looks up and between harsh breaths he finally whispers…

"Master?"

tbc….


	16. Chapter 16

Blood is Thicker – Chapter 16

Luke stood by the dark lord holding the lightsaber; his hands were trembling from the rush of the dark side as it coursed through his veins; adding to the abhorrence, he felt for considering, just for a moment, to kill his own father. The darkness was tainting his very soul, consuming his hopes and dreams until, suddenly he saw the specter of his short lived master…then he heard…Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, the second most powerful man in the galaxy calling him:

_/Master?/_

It was then that Luke realized the black caped man on the ground was none other than Anakin…his father. Horrified, Luke immediately threw the lightsaber beside his father's fallen form; and ran as fast as he could from the hangar and immediately took the first ship he saw.

Vader was utterly confused. He also felt terrible weak…the dark side of the force that sustained his power had suddenly abandoned him and taken possession of his son…

_/What have I done?/_ Vader thought.

Obi-Wan specter leaned down towards Vader, to the Dark Lord's surprise Leia did the same; she abandoned Han on the ground and tried to help Vader to get up.

"Are you all right?" Leia asked.

Vader stood up and stared at the Princess astounded by her compassion.

"Yes," he answered.

"You must find Luke, Anakin." Obi-Wan spoke with concern.

Vader turned to Obi-Wan's glimmering form. "Anakin no longer exists."

"Are you certain?" Obi-Wan asked. "If so, why did you call me master?"

"I have no time to discuss this with you," Vader spoke as he slowly stood. "I must find my son."

"May the Force be with you all." Obi-Wan spoke and vanished.

"I think I can help, ah, your Lordship." Han said.

"Han!" Leia reprimanded. "Watch you're…"

"This bickering is pointless, come with me." Vader ordered surprising Leia.

"You must dress properly, pirate." Vader stated.

"I'm fine like this."

"You may be shot on site if you are recognized, Captain Solo."

Vader spoke and turned to Leia. "You will come with me."

"How about Chewie?" Han asked.

Vader looked at the Wookiee with respect. Their loyalty was known.

"He must be kept in the detention center."

"Wait a minute!" Han replied.

"Wait, Han! He is right." Leia intervened.

"You both come with me." Vader spoke and led them towards the exit of the hangar.

OoooOOOOOOooo

Luke piloted the TIE into the outer space with no destination. He wanted to be as far away as he could from Vader. He was going to kill him! Moreover, the thought of it disgusted him…but then again he felt a great surge of the dark side…and it felt good.

Suddenly Luke realized he had nowhere to run. The Emperor would hunt him down and his father would pay the price for his escape… the hatred for his father was growing up to the moment he raised his lightsaber against him, but his mind reeled with the memory that the dark one had called Obi-Wan_…"master"_

"_What is happening to me?" _Luke thought as he piloted the TIE.

He realized he couldn't run. He had to face the consequences and with that thought, he turned the TIE around.

"_Father, I am coming!"_

oOOOOooo

Darth Vader sensed Han's anger towards his stormtrooper outfit.

Leia wore a bounty hunter suit.

"This will make it easier for you to leave this facility without being detained."

"Sure, your Lordship…with a homing beacon in our tail…Gee, thanks!"

"I need to know your coordinates," Vader said and approached Leia. "I know you don't trust me, but I need your help to save Luke.

He cares about you and he is trapped into the dark side…I never thought that I could disapprove this. Will you help me?"

Leia sighed. "Yes, Lord Vader…I am sorry I can call you father, you know why."

Vader stiffened with Leia's memories of her prior interrogation.

"I didn't know who you were…the dark side clouded my senses…I can feel our connection now …"

"I know..." Leia replied. She was uncomfortable with the thought, but she also felt a bond with the Dark Lord.

"You must go; I will guide Luke to you." Vader said.

"But I thought we are going to find him." Han replied.

"There is no need. He is coming."

Leia looked up, closed her eyes.

"He is right, Han. I can feel him."

OOOOooo

Leia, Han and Chewbacca were allowed to leave…a homing device was placed inside the Millennium Falcon…

Luke landed his TIE. He sensed the presence of his father. He exited the TIE and saw his father approaching with stormtroopers.

Luke tried to probe Vader but the shields were tight. He was not sure of Vader's reaction. He thought he would be angry because after all he bested him in battle…but he had called Obi-Wan specter as "master" would this mean anything.

Vader approached Luke and the stormtroopers surrounded him.

"I see that you have chosen to return." Vader said coldly.

_"Father…please forgive me." _Luke sent it mentally as he went on his knees.

_"You must not fear me, young one. But we must keep the appearances." _Vader also sent mentally as he moved his hands to the stormtroopers. "Take him to the detention center, Cell 14-B"

Luke stiffened. He knew quite well that cell, it was a torture chamber.

_"It will not happen again, father, please don't do this!"_

Vader turned away and blocked Luke's pleas of his mind. He had to maintain the appearances of his control over the boy; he had a report to make to the Emperor, as he was sure that he had sensed that disturbance in the Force…. Vader truly believed that the only way to save his son would be to bring him into the dark side. It was his destiny.

OooOOOOoo

Vader knelt before the holo-image of the Emperor.

"I sensed a great disturbance in the Force, Lord Vader. I was expecting your appraisal of this disturbance because it concerns you."

"It was my son, master. He tapped into the dark side. He almost killed me."

"Very good, Lord Vader. You must keep him tasting the dark side, but I am sure you can manage his outbursts…but now I sense he is being the stubborn brat again…"

"Yes master, but I will make sure he turn…I must have more time with him."

"I will give you more time, Lord Vader, but I am growing impatient. Have him brought to me next month; if by then you don't turn him completely, I am sure I will."

Vader stiffened with the idea. "Yes, my master."

OooOOOOoo

Luke showed no resistance as he was trapped into the torture table. He was alone, remembering the power he felt when he raised the weapon against his father.

He sensed his father approaching; he closed his eyes and couldn't hold his tears.

"I know I must accept the dark side, father. Nevertheless, the cost is too high. I almost killed you." Luke tried to move away as the Dark Lord approached him but since he was trapped he couldn't move.

"I deserve this punishment just for the thought of wanting to destroy you."

Luke's words had an affect in Vader. He was there to administer a torture to his son; he had to make it real to pretend that he was still loyal to the Emperor. Each passing day his desire to take Luke as his apprentice and destroy the Emperor was growing on his mind.

Vader stared at Luke for a moment. He felt the young man repentance for striking him, and his guilt for wanting to kill…

Vader waived his hands and released Luke.

"Aren't you going to torture me?" Luke asked in disbelief and sudden relief.

"I believe I already have, Luke. The Emperor wants me to take you to him and if you don't turn to the dark side, I am afraid he use means for you to turn and it will be very unpleasant for you, I am not strong to stop him."

Luke felt the danger of the statement. "What do you want me to do, father. I will do whatever you ask."

"You must submit to my powers, I can control your mind. I will only ask you to accept this, for the moment, until we can continue with my plan of changing the power in the galaxy."

"If I do this, father. What will happen to my friends….to my sister?"

"No harm will come to them, unless they come against us. I've already made an agreement with your sister."

"You did?"

"I sent her away, with a homing beacon. I know her location. If you don't turn she will be my next choice.'

Luke stared at the torture table, and then he looked at Vader. The thought in having his sister to go through the struggles he was going was unbearable.

_"There is no escape…." _Luke heard the Force whispering…

Luke pondered, the conflict growing within his soul. He knelt before his father and dropped all his shields.

"I pledge my total allegiance to you, father." Luke words tasted bitter as he spoke.

"_Vader your soul wants, if you accept him control you he will." Yoda's voice echoed within Luke's mind…_

He could also feel the Force, dark and possessive taking over his whole body. Luke flinched with the enormous strength he felt. Vader noticed his son's sudden reluctance in accepting darkness.

"Accept your destiny…my son…"

His father's voice was so enticing…

Luke closed his eyes.

Vader placed his hands over the boy's head and poured his Force powers of linking…

Luke felt total darkness taking over him, but he was unable to resist.

_"Once the dark side you embrace, forever will dominate you." Yoda's voice was very low…fading out…_

The remnants of the Jedi teachings were vanishing….

A sharp pain coursed through Luke's body, he fell on the ground and convulsed…suddenly it stopped and he slowly stood up, as he opened his eyes, Vader saw the gleaming orange fire inside Luke's eyes.

Luke fell on his knees again.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

Tbc…


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for delaying in updating…I haven't forgotten the story, I have been a little busy lately but I promise that I will post other chapters soon…

Blood is Thicker – Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine...just for fun...

LUKE'S CHOICE...

Leia sat quietly on the back of the _Falcon._ Han left Chewbacca piloting while he walked to talk to her.

"What's going on you look so sad?"

"It's Luke. He is lost."

"The kid is smart, he ran away."

"No, Han. He is back with him."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel him…he is trapped. I…." Leia start sobbing. Han held her.

"He will be OK, we will get to him another time."

Han continued to hold Leia, caressing her hair. He lifted her chin up and gave her a passionate kiss.

OooOOOooo

Luke observed the stars along with his father. Vader sensed a great amount of fear and anger in his son…the dark side already dominated him, he also felt pride because his son had finally accepted his destiny.

Vader approached his son and placed both hands over his shoulders in a possessive gesture

"Luke, you must rest, tomorrow I want you to train you for the whole day, you will need your strength."

"Yes, father." Luke bowed and left immediately.

Vader sensed Luke's nervousness and fear, he feared for his sister and brought the dark lord's the painful memories of the nightmares he had about his beloved Padme… his fear of losing her was his turning to the dark side, as well as for his son, fear for his sister…but he felt uncomfortable with the thought of placing his daughter in danger, but she was her mother's daughter. Her presence

alone disturbed him because the connection between father and daughter was threatening to break the bond with the dark side… deep inside he wanted to protect her…not turn her to the dark side….she was so much like Padme….

_"I already told you to stay away, Anakin" _Vader felt tired and retired to his chambers….

He had placed a homing beacon in the _Falcon, _he would then retrieve his daughter and together _they would rule the galaxy…._With these thoughts, Vader left the bridge.

OoooOOOOOOoooo

Luke woke up early and wore an imperial uniform. He walked through the corridor of the Star Destroyer and he could sense the crew nervousness as he walked around them. He stopped as he saw his father coming in his direction.

"Milord." Luke bowed.

"Come." Vader directed him to a room with flight simulators.

"I know you are a skilled pilot. I want you to learn how to operated our imperial fighters."

"I thought we were going to train with light sabers." Luke was somewhat disappointed.

"You must do what you are told, young one. You should not question my instructions." Vader said coldly.

"Forgive me, father."

Luke listened and trained with in the simulators…after long hours he was almost able to beat Lord Vader in battle, but that was almost. Vader was pleased by his son's show of aggressiveness and his exercises with the dark side.

Luke was exhausted. He left the last simulator and walked towards the door.

_ /Snap…hiss../_

"Where do you think you are going?" Vader was ready pointing the red light saber towards Luke.

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

The _Falcon_ had landed in Dantooine.

Leia sat on the panel observing the readouts of the next Alliance move. Han sat with Chewbacca and Lando discussing the route and strategies. Han noticed Leia acting nervous, she stood up and place her hands over her head.

"What is it?"

"Han I can't take my mind of Luke… We must go back."

"Not again, Leia, this time we are not coming back. I care about the kid too but if we are to help him we must fight the Empire..."

"I think you are right, Han." Leia started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I will not leave. I just want to be alone for a little while…"

Leia left the premises and walked outside. She stared at the starry night.

"You must train with the Force, Leia." Obi-Wan's specter appeared.

"Obi-Wan! I have a bad felling about Luke."

"Luke is lost in darkness, you are our only hope."

"How can I be…I am not that strong. What can I have to do to save my brother and…"

"And what, Leia."

"Vader….he is my biological father…I want to save him too."

"You must save your father."

"No! He is my biological father! My father was Bail Organa!"

"Don't let the hate dominate you, Leia…I sense anger and that leads to the dark side."

"I know but it is so difficult to…"

"The path of a Jedi is not an easy path, Leia…you and Luke were born with the Force. He is trapped by Vader..."

"Vader is too strong…I can't fight him."

"You must redeem your father in order to free Luke."

"But how?"

"Search your feelings, Leia and you will find a way."

Obi-Wan specter's vanishes…

OoooOOOooo

Luke was dressed in black imperial uniform and had his light saber hooked on the side. He walked inside Vader's dark chamber and knelt.

"Rise."

Luke stood up.

"You have to maintain your shields, Luke. When we arrive to

Coruscant you must show that you are loyal to him. You are to distract him in order to prepare my attack."

"How can I hide from him…I can't hide nothing from you and you've said he is more powerful than you…"

"He is not as powerful if we join forces.."

"How?"

"You must open your mind to me…surrender to my power and offer your Force abilities to my service…"

"I…I thought I already done that, father…"

"I sense your reluctance…your thoughts still dwell on your sister and your rebel friends." Vader's tone was of anger.

Luke flinched… it was true. He had surrendered to the dark side but he still cared about his friends…and his sister.

Vader approached his son and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Luke…you have to learn not to care…." Vader's voice was somewhat persuasive…smooth… Luke was swayed by his father's voice…the darkness surrounding him….

"Peace is a lie…" Vader said…

"Peace.. is a lie.." Luke replied…

"Open your mind, Luke…."

Luke blindly obeyed, he felt Vader's dark powers wash over him. He placed himself on his knees for a second time.

Vader was pleased…his son had finally accepted his destiny. The boy's mind was screaming total devotion to his father…his son was no longer a Skywalker…he was Vader….a true Sith.

"We must get ready, my son."

OoooOOoooo

Tbc… Sorry it was a short chapter, the next will be longer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas, I am only playing on his backyard…**

**Sorry for the delay…in updating this, I intend to finish this (and all other stories)**

Blood is Thicker – Chapter 18

Leia sat on the panel observing the readouts of the next Alliance move. Han sat with Chewbacca and Lando discussing the route and strategies. Han noticed Leia acting nervously, she stood up and place her hands over her head.

"What is it?"

"I can't stop thinking about Luke, Han."

" I care about the kid too but if we are to help him we must fight the Empire..."

"I think you are right, Han." Leia started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I will not leave. I just want to be alone for a little while…"

Leia left the premises and walked outside. She stared at the starry night.

**"You must train with the Force, Leia."** Obi-Wan's specter appeared.

"Obi-Wan! I have a bad felling about Luke."

**"Luke is lost in darkness, you are our only hope."**

"How can I be…I am not that strong. What can I have to do to save my brother and…" she paused.

"Vader….he is my biological father…I want to save him too."

**"He is gone, Leia,"** Obi-Wan spoke with sadness.

"No! He let me go, there must be some good in him. He could have killed me."

"The Dark Side took a hold of Anakin, you must not trust him. He will use of subterfuge to lure you as he had done to Luke."

"What must I do?"

**"You must become a Jedi to free your brother."**

"How can I be a Jedi? I don't have that power."

**"You do, Leia. You and Luke were born with the Force. He is trapped by Vader, only you can free him."**

"Vader is too strong…I can't fight him."

"He has a weakness."

"Lord Vader, a weakness?"

**"You must find the path, Leia. Search your feelings, Leia and find it you will."**

Obi-Wan specter's vanished…

* * *

Luke was dressed in black imperial uniform and had his light saber hooked on the side. He walked inside Vader's dark chamber and knelt.

"Rise."

Luke stood up.

"You have done well today, my son. You are growing strong," Vader referred to the light saber practice when Luke was showing equal power as him and was fully using the Dark Side.

"Father, when are we going to…do it?" Luke asked with some reluctance.

"When you are ready to fight, my son. You must also work on your shields. He is very clever, he will cloud your mind, as he had done to mine."

"How?"

Vader turned away, but the memories continued to burn within his soul.

"He manipulated me."

"How?"

"He used my weakness to turn me into his slave…I could not survive without his help. Somehow he knew I would be like this…when he sent me to Mustafar."

"Obi-Wan did that to you…" Luke spoke with anger.

"Yes, he did. He already paid with his life."

"He doesn't bother me anymore, father. I don't want him around."

"We must return to Coruscant. The Emperor wants to see you."

"But…" Luke dreaded the last encounter.

"You must not show fear, Luke. Just concentrate into the Dark Side and you will be able to shield your thoughts from him. You must show him strength."

Luke shivered; he dreaded to see Palpatine again.

"What does he want with me, father?"

"What do you think? He wants to replace me with you."

"_What?"_

"That's the way of the Sith, Luke."

"When he is finished…you will become Emperor…are you going to replace me too?"

Vader felt angered. Luke regretted the remark when he felt his body thrown on the other side of the room and his throat constricting slightly.

"Are you doubting me, Luke? How dare you!" Vader spoke threatening.

Luke turned to his father, fighting for breath.

"S-sorry…father."

"You have been with me for a while to know that I don't like to be defied."

Vader released his son.

"Forgive me, father…It won't happen again," Luke replied hastily.

Luke thought of Leia. Although he accepted the Dark Side he still dreaded his sister to go through the trials he has been through.

"You think of your sister."

"Yes, father," Luke slowly got up, maintaining his eyes on the floor.

"When our work is finished, you will be in charge to bring her back."

"Back? She will not come."

"She is my daughter and your sister…she is our blood Luke, she must be with us."

Luke felt somewhat uneasy."May I be excused, father?"

Vader noticed Luke's nervousness about Leia.

"I sense reluctance in you, Luke. I already told you that you must obey my commands. I don't want an apprentice that doubt my me."

"She will not cooperate, father. I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt you either, but you had to endure to learn, or haven't you learned your place yet?"

"I have, father. I will bring her back. I will do whatever you command…master."

Luke felt ashamed of his weakness. He felt the Dark Side coursing through him and giving him power. He held back a few times fearing that he would be consumed by it. Obi-Wan's words still echoed deep inside his mind and he feared the Dark Side as Obi-Wan did.

"You may go, Luke."

Luke bowed and left.

_"May the Force give you strength…Luke…"_ Leia's voice sang within Luke's mind.

* * *

Coruscant

Palpatine sat on the throne as the guards stood by the door. Vader and Luke arrived and both knelt.

"Greetings, master."

"Lord Vader, I am not pleased that you let a traitor escape."

"A traitor?"

"Princess Organa. I was told that you let her go."

"I placed a homing beacon on her ship, master."

Palpatine smirked. "You have done well, then." He turned to Luke who remained on his knees and looking down.

"I sense that you have been taming this rebel."

"Yes master, he still has much to learn but he has accept the Dark Side."

"Leave us, Lord Vader. I want to talk to him alone."

"As you wish, my master,"

Luke stiffened and remained on his knees.

"Come closer, young Skylwalker."

Luke stood up and walked towards the throne.

"Your abilities with the Force are outstanding, young one."

"Thank you, master."

"But I sense that you are holding back. You must beware that your father must be holding you back…I can make you very powerful, he is very jealousy of you…"

Luke started to have doubts…the Emperor was so persuasive.

"You were born to become my right hand. Join me, son and together we can hunt down the Rebels and the remaining Jedi plaguing the Galaxy."

"What about…my father?"

"You must learn from him and show me what you learned. I can teach you more Luke, open your mind to me and I will show you my power…and remember…a true Sith show no regrets."

Luke closed his eyes and darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Luke started his new red light saber.

**"I don't think this suits you," **Obi-Wan specter appeared.

Luke turned with full anger on his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to bother me anymore."

**"I see that you fully accept the your father's darkness."**

"What do you expect? I can't turn against him. He is my blood."

**"That's your father talking…so when have you decided who you intend to destroy?"**

Luke frowned. "What are you talking about, old man?"

"The rule of two."

"What rule?"

**"There can be only two Sith. A master and an apprentice. You are the third one…you must either destroy Palpatine or your father, there is the rule…"**

"You are lying."

**"Ask the Emperor, I am sure he will tell you, eventually."**

"Even if this is true, if I stay with my father…"

**"You will never be a master. You will always be his servant of the dark…bring destruction and chaos."**

"You are trying to confuse me…go away!"

Obi-Wan vanished…

Luke's mind was in turmoil…

Vader, his father…was holding him back.

_"A true Sith shows no regrets…"_

_"There can be only two…a master and an apprentice…"_

_"If I am the master, who could be my apprentice?" _Luke thought…

Another memory sparkled and idea…

_"She is our blood Luke, she must be with us."_

Tbc…


End file.
